Marriage of Convenience
by charmed-chan
Summary: UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION-(0)- Kyoya comes across an opportunity, which would offer both him and Emiko, an OC, a chance to get what they want. Kyoya, to become his father's successor, and her to keep her father's companies from her tramp of a mother, Kyoya/OC,
1. Until Thursday

Summary:  
Kyoya comes across an opportunity, which would offer both him and Emiko, an OC, a chance to get what they want;Kyoya, to become his father's successor, and her to keep her father's companies from her tramp of a mother. Who is trying to take everything in the divorce.

AN: Emiko, isn't Mary Sue, (if she becomes one please inform me) and I'm going to try and keep this from being too cliché. Also this is my first attempt at an OHSHC Story, so I'll try to keep everything in Character but still this is an AU so keep that in mind. Oh and please don't steal the plot idea without asking.

* * *

The café was near full, and bursting with activity. It was a classy place that offered quick delicious food in elegant peaceful atmosphere,  
it was the type of place you could come alone or have a business lunch. The later is why he was here. He was early, which didn't matter he was enjoying the peacefulness, while slipping his tea.

Then he saw her come in, she was fashionably ten minutes early. She looked professional yet casual, long brown hair up in a high ponytail, wearing a black double breasted peacoat which was left unbuttoned revealing a purple square-necked tunic, and black wide-legged Capri, completing the look with tall black heeled boot. Yes he had made the right decision.

She scanned the room, eyes finally finding him; she walked toward him, walking with much grace seemingly demanding the attention of the room as she did. He stood as she reached the table and remained so until she sat. The waiter came and took her drink order, then disappeared to reappear with it.

During this time he studied her face, you could see her American heritage, obviously with her brown hair and hazel eyes, but the Japanese heritage was there too just a bit more subtle. One could see it in the slight slant in her hazel eyes, the very structure of her face, even in the daintiness of her hands and lips.

"I hope you weren't waiting long Ootori-san." She stated voice much like a whisper in the wind.

"No, not long, Kitamura-san, please call me Kyoya, giving the nature of this meeting." He said with a small sly smile.

"Of course Kyoya-san, please call me Emiko." Emiko responded, earning a nod from Kyoya.

They ordered and made small talk, until the end of the meal.

"We both have busy lives; let's get to the point, Kyoya-san." Emiko demanded calmly tired of small talk and politeness.

"Yes of course." Kyoya said "let's not ignore the fact that we both did research about the other before coming to this meeting." Kyoya finished, seeing Emiko nod of agreement.

"Both of us can see that a merger of this kind would benefit us both, in the long run." Kyoya continued.

"Yes, it would allow you to surpass your brothers in your father's eyes, especially with my father's hospitals and pharmaceutical companies, which would come with this merger." Emiko supplied.

"It would also allow you to grow your father's companies and keep it from your mother…"

"Please Kyoya-san lets keep tramps out of polite conversation," Emiko interrupted.

"Of course, Emiko-san, it would help secure the safety of your father's companies in your hands." Kyoya finished.

"Kyoya-san, I understand the benefits of such a merger, and I agree with you, we are here to work out the finer points of the merger." Emiko stated, taking a slip from her drink.

"We both understand this is a merger of convenience not love." Kyoya stated.

"Of course, that being said, this may not be about love but it will be about respect, I will not stand for my father's name or my own to be dragged through the mud, due to another tramp, so if there is a thought of cheating at any point during this you will leave now." Emiko voiced; whose voice sounded fierce and eyes flashed cold and determined.

"I don't plan, dragging either of our names through the mud." Kyoya replied. "If our merger ends, I ask that it not before a minimum of ten years, that way it doesn't look too intended."

"If the merger is ended, the companies should remain combined, no sense in being foolish if this ends, but I believe they should be under separate ownership though." Emiko reasoned, earning a nod from Kyoya.

Emiko continued, "If we are going to do this it should look real." Seeing the nod from Kyoya, she continued "the courtship should be no shorter than year before we announce our marriage."

Kyoya nodded "we should at least be seen together and play the part of a couple."

"Of course," Emiko responded before getting a dazed look in her eyes, before continuing in a slight determined whisper of a voice. "I want children, this being said, even if this is a marriage of opportunity and not love; I want them to be treated as if this was. My father wants grandchildren and I'm sure you have always planned on having an heir. Also if we decide to end this later I will not be separated from my children and I'd hope you wouldn't want to be either."

Kyoya slightly shocked, paused thinking about what was said, before nodding his consent.

"Looking at your school file I noticed you have a talent for photography." Kyoya stated.

"Yes, it is hobby of sorts, I'm sure it would be a perfect reason for me to show up at Ouran, if that's what you are getting at." Emiko supplied, refilling her drink.

"Yes, it would, maybe to take pictures of the host club, it would be the quickest way to get you introduced to influential families…

"And to be seen by your friends, which makes this arrangement more believable." Emiko interjected, "Other than joining Ouran of course, but I'm rather happy at St. Lobelia's, even with the annoyance of the Zuka Club, it allows me many connections to influential women."

Kyoya nodded, before looking to his watch, "I must go, but I'll see you, Thursday."

"Thursday will be fine, I'll have a friend of mine draw up some contracts, and you can do the same." Emiko rose from her seat, pulling on her coat. Kyoya did the same, they walked out together.

Kyoya walked her to limo, before Emiko got in, she turned to him, "Kyoya-san, thank you for lunch, and the opportunities you have brought to my attention, I'm sure both of us will benefit beautifully from this union." Emiko finished holding out her hand.

"Emiko-san, thank you for hearing me out, and for your acceptance of my future proposal," Kyoya, took her hand only to kiss the knuckles lightly.

"Until Thursday Kyoya-san" Emiko said before getting in the limo.

"Until Thursday," Kyoya said walked away to his own limo.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize only the plot and Emiko and her family. 

AN: should I continue? Sorry if Kyoya is OOC. Well review and tell me what you think, please.


	2. Until Sunday

Chapter Two

Until Sunday

(Note: this chapter has been revised, since its original posted date.)

Emiko arrived home rather promptly after having lunch though she barely noticed, she was distracted, her mind was full of everything they had discussed and everything she agreed to. Weeks ago when Kyoya-san contracted her she didn't know what to think. He had timing, that's when her, well when that tramp decided to show her true colors.

When that woman decided that cheating on her husband, for years of their marriage allowed her to get everything in the divorce. It sicken Emiko, to think that blood ran through her veins. Of course the woman had no chance; her father may be a love sick fool when it comes to her but his lawyer isn't.

To think, three weeks ago, Emiko had watched her father find out the second love of his life was a fake and whore. She watched it bring her powerful respectable father to his knees in anguish, where he drank away his sorrows, questioned his own life, and then he dared to question if it was his fault that the whore cheated.

Then she saw it bring out the vengeful side of him, which she found amusing, where all of the whore's belonging and pictures disappeared from the house and reappeared in the garbage, he was going to burn it but the neighbors would get upset, not that her father cared, but their lawyer was glad not to have to deal with a petty lawsuit on top of the divorce.

All this just fuel her hate for that woman and distaste for the idea of love. Emiko loved her father, she feared that he would push her away when the whore showed her true colors, but instead, he embraced her, publicly announcing her as his soul heir. Emiko was a realist, she was the only heir to several multi-million dollar companies in America and Japan, and she was a female. She was wanted by any greedy man, who could smooth talk, some who couldn't. She knew that finding love in any form was unlikely in her position.

She swore off it she wasn't going to have her name and her fathers shamed anymore and she wasn't handling over her fathers company to some whore. At this point in time, she was just the heir, but her father didn't want her to run the company alone, plus he wanted grandchildren before he died. Emiko loved children, she saw them as the only real innocence left in the world, and wanted them. She didn't want to bring children into a marriage that would end anything like her father's.

That was when; she was contacted by Kyoya Ootori. Of course she had heard of the Ootori family, they always invited them to their parties. Ootori-sama, really wants her father's businesses, they weren't for sale. That aside, she knew he was the third son, of the family, which made things harder for him if he wanted to be the successor. He was straight to the point, which she greatly admired. He told her he had a business opportunity that would benefit them both, three conversations later she was at lunch with him. Now here she was the future Mrs. Kyoya Ootori, to think many girls would kill for this title, yet she barely cared.

(-Page Break-)

Emiko stood at the grand door of the third music room, she was a bit late, but technically Kyoya-san didn't give a time. Quickly she checked to see if she had everything, before opening the door. She was greeted with a face full of rose petals, quite tacky and cliché in her opinion, but who is she to judge. The room was full of students, mostly young women, each surrounding a boy or boys.

The squeals and fainting reminded her much of the Zuka Club, but fan girls where the same no matter where they were. Deciding she might as well get started she pulled out her camera and walked around the room taking picture, seemly no one noticed her, that's the way she preferred it, she thought pictures where more natural, if you weren't opening posing for them, and this lot was a posing munch for sure.

She started with the larger groups, one particular being the brotherly love group, or 'the yaoi group' as she fondly called them, they were easy to capture on film they were always posing in some dramatic way. Then there was a group around a blonde boy, who was caressing faces and leaning in a teasing matter, only whispering sweet nothings and nonsense. The girls of course were squealing and in complete drunken bliss.

Next was a group around a small blonde boy and a tall attractive silent dark haired boy, they were surround by cake and girls, the happy blonde seemed to be devouring the cake at rapid rate, all while happily chatting with the boy and the girls.

Emiko smiled at the child-like innocence around the boy, it was easy to see, why he attracted many girls. Finishing up, taking a bit more pictures of the group she moved to the final group, this one was around a petite boy, you who was politely listening and chatting with his surround girls, he had a natural charm, that really showed in his picture or Emiko hoped.

Finishing with the group, Emiko just circled the room taking random pictures of the hosts in action. She was even able to find Kyoya-san and get a few pictures while he was unaware. She helped herself to tea as the club came to an end, then she was finally noticed.

"Princess are you lost." dramatic cheery voice from the tall blonde questioned.

"Only in thought," Emiko, lamely produced, getting out of her seat, "How rude of me, I'm Emiko Kitamura"

"My princess, what type are you looking for." The blonde asked twirling Emiko around, pulling her into the faces of different hosts, "the little devil type" causing the red headed twins to smirk and wrap their arms around each other.

"The loli-shota type" bringing Emiko face with the short blonde who smiled brightly holding his pink bunny up; Emiko smiled at the innocence, only to be twirled again.

"The wild type" Emiko looked up at the attractive silent man she saw earlier, again she was twirled this time to face the petite boy "the natural type" getting a smile and small wave from the boy.

Emiko was twirled a last time this time into the arms of the tall blonde, who proceeded to hold her face in a lover's matter before speaking in a sensual voice "or the Prince type", Emiko could almost choke at the sappiness, lifting the camera that was in between their faces where she pushed the flash button.

He finally let her go. "Emiko-san you are early," Stated a voice, from behind her.

"Kyoya-san you can't be early if there is no set time to meet." Emiko supplied turning to see the smirk on his face. "I was able to get more natural pictures catching the hosts in action, other than the overly dramatic poses if I was to arrive at a later time." Emiko finished, with a smile.

"I…" Kyoya was interrupted "Mother, who is this and what about pictures," The blonde whined/demanded appearing in front of Kyoya. "Mother?" Emiko questioned only to have a smirk of amusement appear on her face.

"Tamaki, this is Emiko Kitamura," Kyoya supplied,

"He'd know that he paid attention." Emiko stated, earning a snicker from the twins.

"She is here to take pictures of the host club, for merchandising, funds are low in that area of the club." Kyoya finished in cool tone.

Emiko felt a tug on her hand; she looked down to see the small blonde, who spoke in youthful cheery tone "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call me Hani, this is Usa-chan" he finished holding up a pink bunny, "that is Takashi Morinozuka, call him Mori," Hani continued tugging her toward the tall dark headed boy, who nodded to her.

"Come eat cake with me Emi-chan" Hani said as he tugged her to the table full of cake, only to be halted by the twins, "We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" The twins stated leaning closely to Emiko's face.

. "As in the sons of the clothing designer Yuzuha Hitachiin, correct? She really is brilliant. I took pictures of her last line, although the pictures came out looking quiet dull. It might have helped to lessen the robotic look of the pictures if live models were used," Emiko stated with a thoughtful tone. "But it can't be changed now." She smiled and continued to follow Hani to the cake table.

She sat at the table to the right of Hani, who was at the head and across from Mori, "So what kind of cake to do you want; Emi-Chan, we have Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate Strawberry, and so many more," Hani Cheerfully asked,

"Hmm, strawberry," Emiko stated, Hani quickly handed her, the piece cake before he started to eat cake by the fork full.

"Haru-chan, come eat cake with us," Hani shouted to the petite boy across the room, who sighed and walked over to the table and sat next to Mori, who handed him a piece of chocolate cake.

"Hello, Emiko-senpai, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi supplied before taking a bite of the cake.

"Hello." Emiko stated passively staring intently at Haruhi, "you have a very feminine face," Emiko finished taking a bite of her cake, not noticing the hushed silence that followed her words, "but so does Tamaki-san." Emiko commented after a moments thought.

This received another chuckle from the twins, and a scandalized screech from Tamaki that no one noticed.

"Emiko-san, when will the pictures be done," questioned Kyoya coming to seat beside her.

"Let's see," Emiko wiped her mouth on a napkin before reaching into her shoulder bag to pull out a planner, "I have a Zuka Club event to take pictures for tomorrow,

"Zuka club" Tamaki screeched in the background, he was ignored yet again.

And I have personal business on Saturday," Emiko mumbled to herself while looking over the planner then spoke louder, "they'll be done Sunday morning."

"Sunday for lunch then," Kyoya supplied, he himself pulling out a planner.

"Yes, lunch is fine." Emiko answered, with a small smile. "But I must be going; I have things to attend to." Emiko stated, rising from her seat.

"I'll walk you out," Kyoya stated, rising from his seat too.

Once they were out the door, Emiko turned to him, "Moving quickly aren't you, we have a year to convince them."

"Yes, but it's in our best interest, to have them think there already is a connection, one that is growing, that and the longer I take walking you the more imaginative and convinced they'll become." Kyoya coolly stated earning an amused smile from Emiko.

"It'll be easy to convince them, the real test will be our fathers, more so yours than mine." Emiko supplied earning a nod from Kyoya.

"You were very at ease with Hani-san," Kyoya questioned, as they got closer to the gates of the school.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Kyoya-san" Emiko lamely stated, continuing to walk, only to be stopped by Kyoya grabbing her wrist jerking her around to face him.

"It's not jealousy, its concern, I don't want my name dragged in the mud anymore than your father wanted his," Kyoya said with a smile his eyes glinting darkly.

Emiko's eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't you ever put me in the same class as that tramp, and there's no need for your concern," Emiko paused to continue in a softer voice,

"I have a weakness for small children." Emiko takes a deep breath, before finishing, "Hani-san just brings it out in me."

Kyoya watched the emotions flash in her hazel eyes, he allowed his hand to slide down from her wrist to her hand where he intertwined his long fingers with her slightly smaller ones, he watched the confusion seep into her eyes.

"If you want your father, to learn of this in a real 'natural' way; the best way is to let the driver see you holding my hand, then he'll tell someone who will tell someone and eventually your father will be told then he will ask you which will be when we introduce ourselves as a couple." Kyoya explained watching as the confusion left her eyes and was replaced with understanding, along with a slight smirk which graced her lips.

Emiko turned to walk away, allowing Kyoya to walk beside her, of all the thoughts swarming her head, the only real thought in her head was that this was the beginning of their planned courtship, that would give them both what they wanted. It was the beginning of the end of her life, as Emiko Kitamura, and the first step to her life as Emiko Ootori.

The rest of the trip was a blur, she barely noticed, his hand slipping from hers or her getting into the limo. Now she just had to live her life, as normal until Sunday.

Until Sunday……..

-Page Break-

**AN: I hope everyone was in character, I tried too, and I made this chapter longer than the last one, to make up for the shortness of the last one. I tired to give a bit more insight on Emiko in this chapter. And I planned to have the third chapter up in a week or less. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! I own the plot and Emiko and her family, who will be introduced in later chapters. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Kunai Queen The Strange: Who added me to their favorite Author list, quiet the honor after just the first chapter, hopefully I can keep it, with the second Chapter! **

**-Crosses fingers-**

**SmartOotori: hope you like this chapter! I like your profile and plan to read some of your stories soon. –Smiles-**

**Katou Emi: my first actual REVIEW! You took this story's cherry! It and I thank you! –Big smiles- I hope this chapter meets your standards. Also thank you for the nice review I hope I've kept Kyoya in Character yet again. **

**Thanks all three you, cookies for all –hands out cookies- **


	3. Until Tuesday

Chapter Three

Until Tuesday

* * *

The Zuka club had another play, the third one this month, sadly Emiko didn't bring enough aspirin to get through the whole thing. She really didn't care much for these at events. One of the downside of St Lobelia was the Zuka club; the other had to be Fan girls.

She finished up quickly and left note with one of the mangers that the pictures would be done Sunday afternoon, and left. She tired never to stay too long, anything in an attempt to avoid Amakusa-san.

She returned home, her father wasn't home yet, which wasn't uncommon, long hours where required in successful business. The house had been cleaned, which meant her father must have destroyed some things. That woman was supposed to call today, which she must have; she always had a knack of that.

Tomorrow she would see the woman for the first time in months for the first of many divorce talks; she wasn't required to be there, she was mostly going to support her father. Continuing to walk the halls of her home, she noticed that some pictures of her had been put up, to cover the bare spots on the walls that once held family photos. Also, older pictures were dragged out of storage, ones that Emiko had only seen as a child, pictures of her father's first wife.

Looking at the picture, she smiled at how young her father looked, his now short grayed hair was black and shaggy cut, he still had the stern facial expression but his eyes shone brightly with youth and love. The woman was very different from her own mother; this woman was beautiful, with her milky complexion, shining raven hair and smoky gray eyes, the woman's eyes also showed love and hint of motherly glow, This was before it all when wrong.

Her Father lost his first wife and first child during child birth. The maids told Emiko it was a dark time. They said that there was a real love between those two. That unlike most business marriage they were friends before and their love only grew. Emiko, thought this overly-romantic version, was unnecessary but it helped nonetheless. To think, if she was still alive, none of this would be happening.

Emiko turned away from the photo and walked to her room.

With morning came the divorce meeting, Emiko wasn't looking forward to that. Still she got up and dressed, aiming for a business formal look, she put on black pinstriped pants with a white button up shirt, completed the look a short high-heeled boot, then tied her hair in a braided knot. She walked down the stairs to meet her father in the dining room for breakfast, he too was dressed business formal.

They arrived at the lawyer's office early, they waited in silence. Emiko could tell her father was tense reaching over she gripped his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. He gave her a small smile, and squeezing her hand back.

"Emiko, I hope you never have to go through with this." Her father spoke softly, looking at her with deep eyes.

Before Emiko could respond, everyone showed up, her father's lawyer who was talking to her mother's and then lastly was her mother. They all moved to the conference room, the lawyers sat across from each other so did her parents, and then she sat next to her father, firmly holding his hand below the table.

As the lawyers argued, Emiko studied the woman across from her father. She had gone through many changes in the few months they had been apart. Her once dark brown locks were now bleached blonde; her milky complexion now had the beginnings of a tan. Her mother had taken away everything that physically link Emiko to her, now the only thing left was blood.

She was brought out of her musing, by her father, gripping her hand painfully tight. She looked to him for an explanation, to see he was looking at her but glaring at her mother to the point that he was barely suppressing the urge to yell, seemly that didn't work because he soon started not yelling but in calm repressed voice.

"You're crazy if you think I'll allow that, Candid," Her father's voice came out lined suppressed rage.

"Samuru, she's my daughter, what judge would separate a mother from her daughter." Candid replied in a silky tone laced in threat.

Emiko could only stare, in a mixture of shock and anger, her nails were digging into her father's hand in her anger but he didn't seem to notice, his grip didn't loosen, neither did hers.

She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to cause a scene or embarrass her father or herself in an outburst.

Her father's lawyer intervened, "Emiko, is old enough to make that decision on her own,"

Emiko opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off by her mother's lawyer, "well that will be discussed next meeting." With that both her mother and her lawyer left.

Once they were gone Samuru turned to his lawyer, eyes flashing, "I will not have my daughter taken away by that woman."

"Of course you won't Kitamura-Sama, they know that too, it's an ineffective threat, even if they attempted it I could keep them in court until Emiko herself turns eighteen," The lawyer replied passively packing his things up.

"Until next time, Kitamura-Sama, Emiko," the lawyer said with a small bow before leaving.

"Emiko, I won't lose you to that woman, I promise you." Samuru said tone and eyes both showed determination and promise.

"I know father."

* * *

* * *

Sunday morning was lazy; Emiko dressed, in a simple pair of jeans with a blue V neck baby doll sweater, and slip shoes, hair up in two messy buns. She checked on the pictures she'd set up in the dark room, last night. Both the Zuka club and the Host club ones where done, gathering them up carefully putting them each in a large envelope then into her bag.

Still having time she walked down stairs to the library only to be stopped by a maid saying she had company in the study.

Emiko walked into the study she was greeted by her uncle.

"Emiko," he said in his normal silky tone.

"Daisuke-san" Emiko replied warily, her uncle presence intimidated her.

"I told the maid to bring refreshments," Daisuke stated, taking a seat and motioning for Emiko to do the same.

Emiko wasn't sure why he was here, but she was sure it wasn't a social call.

Her uncle, never really paid attention to her, not that she expected him to, but it made this meeting all the more intimidating, along with that her uncle was very against his younger brother's marriage to her mother, which added tension between them, when he did marry and then had Emiko.

The maid came in with drinks, setting them on the small table in between them then left the room.

Daisuke took a slip of his drink and then spoke shattering the tense silence. "I recently was away on business in India, I was there for several months, I just returned to Japan just thirteen days ago."

Event though the conversation sounded casual Emiko, knew this was a tactic to get her to relax in his presence before he got to his real point.

"I hope your business trip was productive, Daisuke-san" Emiko replied, respectfully still on edge.

"It was, but back to the point" Daisuke stated

"Upon my return home, I saw that Samuru was in the middle of a divorce, and had named you his heir. Imagine my astonishment, well I of course knew that that union would last, she was trash I told him in the beginning, but he was a love-sick fool. I never would have imagined he'd name the spawn of that whore his heir especially since it was female." Daisuke continued, in a dark tone, before taking a slip of his drink.

Emiko knew divorce had to be the reason he was here. Even the thought of that being the reason didn't prepare her for this. She knew she couldn't loose her temper she had to sit there and take it in a calm matter, he was testing her.

If she react any other way it would prove him right in his allegations, and embarrass her father. In worst case, he could override her father's decision, in making her the heir.

"Daisuke-san, I understand your astonishment a lot has happened while you were away." Emiko stated in a submissive matter.

Daisuke nodded, before continuing. "I recently heard that you're the top of your class at St. Lobelia, and have met many influential families, and helped Samuru complete many infesting and corporate buys."

Emiko was slightly shocked at the dramatic shift of the conversation but didn't let it show.

"The latest merger, of your own, was the one that really got my attention" Daisuke stated, calmly watching Emiko intently, she showed no outward sign but her eyes conveyed curiosity and confusion, but even that was masked well.

Not giving her a chance to talk Daisuke continued, "An associate of mine approach me when I was at the law firm, with a contract, between Kitamura and Ootori, at first I thought, that Samuru had finally merged," Daisuke paused taking another slip before again continuing.

"Looking closer, I realized it had nothing to do with Samuru at all, but you and Ootori-san youngest son. Quiet the merger, very well thought out merger, no loopholes, it would benefit all companies and tie them together, and of course this would make the Ootori boy the successor, Ootori-san would be foolish not to name him his successor after such a merger."

"After the copy of the document had be thoroughly search, I found yours, of course, I was under the impression that you were just a trophy wife for the Ootori boy, then I look at your document and see all the fine print, that you're getting just as much as the boy is, all for the benefit of Samuru companies, even stated that they stayed under the family name, and the divorce agreements beautiful, made it impossible for another whore to ruin the Kitamura name."

Daisuke pause finishing off his drink, "the year courtship may be too long but a necessary precaution, to make it believable"

"The merger is what I'd expect from the heir of Kitamura Corporation." Daisuke finished rising from his chair.

Emiko walked him to the front door, in awe at just occurred.

Daisuke paused at the door, turning to her, "Emiko, Samuru told me that that woman wants to take you from him, due to these new developments I cannot allow such a valuable asset to fall into the hands of a money hungry whore."

"Yes, I understand Daisuke-san." Emiko said with a bow, Daisuke nodded and left.

Looking to the clock Emiko rushed upstairs, to grab her bag and coat then running out the door.

* * *

Kyoya was checking his watch, when she came through the doors, eyes searching for him. She looked calm and collected though her breathing was a bit shallower and quick, and her hair was loose in areas, which fell to frame her face.

"I apologize for from my tardiness Kyoya-san." Emiko said as she sat down. The waiter appeared and took her order then disappeared to get it.

"No need, Emiko it's hard to be late when there is no set time." Kyoya stated with a slight smirk.

"True" Emiko supplied lamely, taking a much needed slip of her water.

"Here" Emiko stated handing over one of the two envelopes, watching Kyoya look through them, of course he showed no reaction, just giving a nod of approval.

"How was your weekend, Emiko?" Kyoya questioned after putting the pictures away.

Emiko didn't see the point in useless conversation but she humored him "As well as can be expected,"

Emiko felt warmth incase her hand, to look up and see Kyoya's hand on her own, she attempted to slyly pull it away only to have him intertwined his fingers with hers.

She looked to his eyes, to find no answers, his thumb rubbed across hers causing chill bumps to sleeve her arm.

"How is your father?" Kyoya asked, Emiko barely noticed being so focused on the feeling of his thumb sliding across her skin.

"He's fine, stressed but fine." Emiko replied, trying to stay calm and collected. "How's was your weekend Kyoya?" Emiko questioned, forgetting the 'san' as Kyoya's thumb glided across her palm.

"Adequate." Kyoya replied in a silkily voice.

Conversation flowed during lunch, Kyoya's hand never leaving hers. Emiko was in a complete state of confusion, but played along. After lunch, Kyoya raised from his seat, taking her with him, leading her out the door.

Where he let go of her hand to help her with her coat, as they walked out the door, he yet again reached for her hand. He led her toward a small park nearby, where he pulled her close to him, in a half hug. Emiko tensed she didn't like public displays of affection.

"Kyoya-san what are you doing?" Emiko whispered in his into his shoulder.

In response, he pulled her closer, leaning his face toward her neck at an angle, she could feel his hot breath on her ear, it caused involuntary shudders throughout her body.

"Tamaki and the others are spying on us; they have been since before you showed up." Kyoya whispered into her ear, dipping his head closer.

Emiko's eyes widen in understanding, her eyes scanned the area, easily spotting Tamaki's blonde locks, and Hani's bunny was sticking out from behind the bush he was hiding behind.

Kyoya pulled away, intertwining his fingers with hers again before walking around the park.

They'd been walking for about a hour, making polite conversation, before Emiko tired of conversation of weather, school, business, other uselessness.

Emiko pulled him over to a bench and pulled him down to sit next to her. She then pulled her hair out the messy buns and combed through it with her fingers before letting it cascade down passed her shoulders.

"What type are you?" Emiko asked after a few minutes of silence "there's little devil, wild, natural, prince and loli-shota, but I didn't hear yours."

"I'm the Cool type" Kyoya stated.

"Interesting," Emiko stated with an amused smile.

Kyoya got up and pulled her up, and started walking back to the entrance of the park; he stopped in front of her limo.

Before pulling her into a lover's embrace, they must still be watching, Emiko concluded.

Emiko felt the warm breath on her ear before she heard his words,

"We have much to discuss, I'll be in touch." Kyoya whispered before pulling away, she turned to open the door and was stopped.

Kyoya was holding her chin, his breath blending with her own; she barely had time to catch what he said,

"I'm going to kiss you."

Before his lips brushed against hers, in a slow lingering kiss

(I was going to end it here but I won't)

Emiko, sat in her limo, dazed in thought, her lips still tingled, and she could still feel the texture of his lips has if they were imprinted on hers.

She heard from many of her more love obsessed classmates that the first kiss, was like seeing fireworks. "No fireworks" Emiko stated to herself.

Hearing the low hum from her phone she flipped it open, she had a text message.

-Tuesday-

"Until Tuesday…..Kyoya."

* * *

AN: YAY CHAPTER THREE, COMPLETE!

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES……

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

ANY SUGGESTIONS?

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**Bringme2life: who was the only reviewer for chapter two –hugs- thanks so much! I hope you love this chapter.**

Chapter four should be up by next Thursday if not sooner, please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Thursday to Sunday

Chapter four

From Thursday to Sunday

* * *

Following the lunch with Emiko, Kyoya returned home where he began the progress of drawing up the contracts that would secure their future. Weeks ago, this seemed like a great dream now he was a meaningless year and a signature on the dotted line away from his future as successor and he'd be in a powerful marriage. 

To be honest, he never thought this would work as well as is. Before, he'd only known Kitamura by reputation and his father's want of the companies held by them. He knew nothing of the daughter only that she existed.

After the announcement of the divorce, his interest grew, mostly out of curiosity of what would happen to those companies, would they be lost to a money hungry tramp. The announcement of Emiko of being the sole heir of companies peak his interest.

It was uncommon that a girl was named heir, simply due to that in marriage the companies would become her husbands. He thought Kitamura-san was being foolish. Then he looked into the more into Emiko.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. She was no trophy wife; she was a close equal in knowledge and power, only really suppressed by being born a female, into a man's world.

He was pleased to find out she was respectful and submissive, in most cases. She was a top student at St. Lobelia's. He found that she was presented herself in traditional woman's way in company of her father at parties and business meeting. Submissive calm and collected, she let him speak for her, only spoke when spoken to directly.

She held her Father's name and Companies in high regard, after the shame her mother brought to the Kitamura name, she refused to acknowledge the woman at all, supporting her father wholeheartedly.

He weighed the all the possibilities before contacting her, she was a no nonsense girl, she would not fall for his host charm or be swayed by his name. She would only give him a chance to prove this was the opportunity she need and he was the only one who could give it to her.

That was the past now, no sense in dwelling in it, he proved it to her, and given them both the door they needed to raise, pass there bonds and the first step in a series was Thursday.

* * *

Thursday, started as normal, classes were a dull blur, Kyoya was merely waiting for The Host Club to start, that's when this day became productive. 

The club lacked theme today, mostly due to the fact that, he planned it that way, telling Tamaki funds where low. He didn't want loose sight of Emiko in the chaos of a theme on the first day she came at least.

Everything was going smoothly, Emiko hadn't showed yet. He would say she was late but there wasn't a set time but a set time frame.

An hour into the club activities, he noticed her entrance from the corner of his eye; she was unnoticed by anyone else. He noticed that she wasn't in Lobelia uniform, instead in white pants and a stylish blue sweater, with a black wide shoulder bag and a camera around her neck.

Her forethought on the uniform was good, she herself would bring enough commotion, and the uniform would just bring up the annoyance of the Zuka Club. He watched her pulled her hair up before roaming the room camera in hand.

He continued to chat with his regulars, still keeping tabs on where Emiko was, watching her reactions to each of the hosts. She seemly didn't have reaction to any of the hosts; after he finished with his clients he sat back and watched her more closely.

She stayed very professional even in expression while taking pictures. The only change he saw in her was when she was taking pictures of Hani-san and Mori-san; even then it was only her eyes.

He made a mental note to look into that, he couldn't have her interests straying, too much was at stake.

As the club activities dwindled down Kyoya lost the ability to keep up with her, he himself having too much to do.

When he found her again Tamaki had too, watching from the corner as she was introduced to all the types, she seemly had no reaction other than irritation at Tamaki for being so close and twirling her.

That was until the loli-shota type, where Hani-san smiles up at her brightly; her whole demeanor changed with the small lovely smile she gave him in return, Tamaki twirled her again this time to Mori-san who received a polite smile.

Kyoya watched her reactions then Tamaki twirled her into his arms, Tamaki of course layered on the charm, only to receive the flash of Emiko's camera at close range.

It was refreshing to know, she would have no interest in Tamaki.

This is when Kyoya decided would be best to make his presence known.

"Emiko-san you are early,"

"Kyoya-san you can't be early if there is no set time to meet." She supplied turning to face him finally before continuing. "I was able to get more natural pictures catching the hosts in action, other than the overly dramatic poses if I was to arrive at a later time."

Kyoya agreed with her logic, starting to comment he was interrupted by Tamaki whining about not knowing what's going on.

"Tamaki this is Emiko Kitamura." He heard Emiko comment but ignored it, to further explain to Tamaki, about merchandising funds being low.

He continued to talk to Tamaki, when he had finished, he noticed Emiko was sitting eating cake with Hani-san, Mori and Haruhi.

As he approached he heard the comment about Haruhi having a feminine face. Then the unnecessary comment she made about Tamaki having one to, which supposedly was true.

It was then, he approached her. He made sure to make to look as if he didn't have to sit next to her but wanted to. He mentioned the pictures, she mumbled to herself about her schedule, mentioning the Zuka club earned a high pitch screech from Tamaki that was ignored, she mentioned personal business which was divorce talks he was sure. Before setting on Sunday as the day they would be complete.

"Sunday for lunch then", he supplied loud enough to for everyone to hear without it sounding obvious, she of course catching on to the plan quickly, agreed. Emiko made excuses to leave, offering another chance to further the plan.

After saying he'd walk her out, he saw all the shocked and confused looks, Kyoya allow an amused pleased smirk to grace his lips all was going as planned.

Once out the doors, Emiko turned to him, questioning the speed the plan was going at.

He explained the importance of the others thinking it was a gradual connection growing; it would make more sense in the long run. He watched understanding fill her eyes and an amused smile grace her lips.

Emiko commented on, their fathers being the real test. He nodded in agreement; of course they'll be the real test. Without them being convinced this would be nothing. Kyoya had to think of ways for to convince them, his own father would only need to see what he would be getting out of it. Her father was the one that would need the real convincing; hers is the only one who'd want this to be about love.

As the gate approached another thought entered his mind.

"You were very at ease with Hani-san,"

He heard her make some petty comment about jealousy. This was not an arrangement of emotions.

Grabbing her wrist, forcing her to look at him, He told her, was it really was about. It was about this agreement and how he wouldn't be put in the same predicament as her father.

This of course upset her, which is to be expected being compared to the whore she despised so much.

When she calmed down she spoke of having a soft spot for children, which Hani brought out in her, he suppose this was honest enough, giving the fact that she wanted children.

Looking passed her to limo which was waiting on her, Kyoya saw the limo driver, waiting and watching with interest.

Kyoya smirked, it was almost too easy. Kyoya allowed his hand to slip down her wrist to her hand where he intertwined their fingers. He felt her tense, watched her look at him in confusion. Explaining it to her she instantly relaxed allowing him to walk beside her at leisurely pace.

Without watching the limo leave Kyoya turned and walked back into he building.

As expected Tamaki was waiting on him, asking many nonsense questions, answering the questions quickly he waited for the real questions, he wanted Tamaki to ask.

Which he did, and Kyoya let it slip where he'd be for the lunch with Emiko.

Now he just had to play his part.

* * *

Kyoya made it his business to know what was happening in lives of present and future business partners. Kitamura was the one most of his focus was on at the moment, obviously, so when he received news that Daisuke the older brother of Samuru was back in Japan. 

Kyoya knew it was necessary to get him on their side; Daisuke had always been vocal on his views Samuru's new wife. Emiko was never noticed by him, which would change the second he found out about her being heir, as the older brother and partner to Samuru he could over ride Samuru's decisions. That was simply out of the question.

Daisuke was much like Kyoya own father; he could be swayed by the promise of a good business merger. As long as benefit his company or companies equally or more.

Kyoya knew that, if Daisuke happened to find out about this merger he'd do everything in his power to see it happen; even forcing them together that were if they weren't already in this willingly.

Kyoya smirked, and picked up and dialed the phone, making sure, his contract to Emiko happened to come to Daisuke's attention when he visited the law firm today. Kyoya knew he'd be there to Samuru had divorce talks; he'd be there to talk to the lawyer to make sure Samuru didn't lose anything of value.

Daisuke would realize that was Emiko by the end of the day. Kyoya knew it wouldn't be long until her mother decided that she wanted Emiko. It was a smart move, to get the heir when you can't get the companies, especially since she had no chance of the companies. She had an advantage, being the mother, courts favored mothers.

Sadly for her, Kyoya had decided, he wanted Emiko first, and he didn't plan to let go of his investment.

The rest of the day, was spent with the host club, Tamaki decided on another adventure to the commoner world.

Kyoya sat at the table, slipping his tea. The café was quieter than last lunch they had but still filling quickly. Kyoya saw Tamaki and the host club show up, though he acted like he didn't.

He was surprised to see Haruhi there, but then he noticed that the twins were dragging her.

Minutes passed, Emiko had still not shown, he was beginning to worry, if she didn't show soon it look like he was shown up, which wouldn't work for the image they were trying to convey.

Doubts were drowned when she came nearly sprinting into the café, her hair was coming out of the buns on her head, breath in near pants, he watched her straighten her outfit of a blue sweater and jeans, and it was casual which help sway the idea that this was just a business lunch over pictures.

Emiko walked over and excused her tardiness. They slipped into silence after she handed over the pictures. Emiko seemed distracted; he reached for her hand, laid on the table without care.

He smiled at Emiko tensing, then he felt her try to slip it away, he couldn't have that, he intertwined their fingers. He could almost hear Tamaki screeches; see the shocked faces of the other members. He started meaningless conversation with Emiko, asking her of her weekend.

He could see that she was confused, though she answered calmly; she seemed to be searching his eyes for answers. He rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin of her thumb. He continued, asking her of her father.

She answered though her eyes didn't leave their hands. Kyoya couldn't suppress the amused smile. She wasn't used to attention, it was obvious.

Seemly trying to play along to whatever he was doing to her, she asked of his weekend. Kyoya noticed that she dropped the san from his name, as his thumb slid across her thumb.

He answered and continued to make conversation never moving his hand or stopping the caress of his thumb on her hand. After lunch he lead her outside, and then lead her to the park, of course Tamaki and the others followed at a distance.

Once in the park, he pulled her into a hug, she tense, she mustn't be used to his touch yet. Emiko questioned his actions.

Pulling her closer, he leaned into her ear; the scent of her lotion tickled his nose, he felt her shudder in his arms. His ego swelled at what he was doing to her whether she knew it or not. He leaned closer, whispering in her ear telling her of their audience.

Understanding filled her eyes, he watched her scanned the area, easily finding them, pulling away, intertwining their fingers again he lead her around the park.

They'd been walking a while when Emiko pulled him over to a bench to sit down. He watched her untie her hair, combing it with her fingers before allowing it to fall in waves down her back.

After a few minutes of silence, Emiko spoke asking his type, before explain she meant it as in the club.

Kyoya told her to receive an amused smile. He rose from the bench pulling her with him. He led her back to the limos.

He pulled her into a hug again, he noticed she didn't tense as much this time. This was good; it would be for the better if she became comfortable with his touch, now.

He whisper in her ear, again her lotion tickles his senses, telling her they had much to discuss.

Emiko turned, to get in the limo, he thought maybe they hadn't be convincing enough, everything they did today could be considered friendly. Which wasn't the goal of this day, the goal was to show they had a deeper relationship.

Kyoya turned her gently grabbing her chin; he thought for sure he looked like Tamaki at this moment, he leaned in he could taste her cool mint breath; he looked to her eyes to see confusion and a little fear.

Warning her, he claimed her lips in a gentle fleeting kiss.

Kyoya watched Emiko's limo drive away, allowing a pleased smile to grace his lips.

Before pulling out his phone and dialing a number, it rang once before being answered Kyoya didn't give them a chance to talk.

"Tamaki, you and the others can quit spying on me now." Kyoya stated glaring directly where he knew they were hiding before hanging up and walking to his limo.

Kyoya sat in the limo, in deep in thought, things were going well; moving quicker than he expected, but still at a realist speed for 'young love'.

Tamaki roped the others into spying on them, just as Kyoya expected. One of the many reasons he planned this in front of them.

For this merger to be successful they would have to convince the people around them this was real.

Tamaki and the others was the test, if they could convince them, if so they could convince the public.

Kyoya after checking his schedule he text-ed Emiko a day for their next meeting.

Licking his dry lips he noticed he could taste her lip gloss, he smile at the familiar taste that unknowingly described her reactions to his touches……Cherry.

Until Tuesday…..Emiko

* * *

YAY it's done, I personally fear this chapter, I don't know if I kept Kyoya in Character, and I wanted to so badly. –Grasp- this is my longest chapter ever! –Happy dance- yes I know I posted early, I'm trying to get ahead before I return to class next week. 

This chapter was done rather quickly; I'm avoiding reading Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer, the newest addition to her two previous books. I know this one will make me cry, so I'm avoiding the reading I know I'll end up doing. –Sighs-

Oh yes, this chapter is response to Bringme2life she wanted to see Kyoya's POV. I hope I provided some insight; and kept him in Character.

I actually think he may have come off a bit dark and bit evil around the edges in this chapter. But he does that so well, this chapter was a challenge, I enjoyed writing it.

–Smiles-

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**LeaMarie F. Metallium** who I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I saved you in the wrong file, anyway thank you for adding me to your story alert.

**SimpleLovex:** who added me to their story and author alert, thanks, for the support and I hope you like this chapter; and added the story to favorites. YOU ROCK!

**White Alchemist Taya:** thanks for reading! Glad you like it. Thanks for adding me to your story alert!

**The Hikari Within:** I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter too, thanks for adding me your favorites and alert. And I'm glad you like Emiko,

**rai17:** I'm glad you like the story, I'll watch my typos and commas, grammar isn't my highest skill but I'll keep an eye on it, if you see any major ones please bring it to my attention. –Smiles-

**Uchiha Sayuri:** Thanks for the support! Glad you like it, you a Naruto fan? Should check out my Naruto one-shot! Would you tell me what you think of it? It's a crack pairing but its cute and short. –Giggles-

And of course

**Bringme2life** I hope you like it; you inspired it in sense, -giggles- though this chapter scares me. I hope I did well. –Smiles-

I think that's everyone! If I missed you I'm so sorry!

Too all my reader and reviewers YA'LL ROCK! Cookies for all!

Keep the reviews coming I'm quite a shameless whore when it comes to them.


	5. Tuesday until Soon?

Chapter Five

Soon

* * *

Kyoya wasn't having a good week so far.

Tamaki had made it his goal to have Kyoya admit he loved Emiko.

Tamaki took it to the extremes, buying roses and telling Kyoya he should give them to her then grab her face and kiss her telling her he loved her.

The worst was when the twins got involved, then Hani who kept giving him sweets that he said Emiko would like. The only ones who stayed out of it were Haruhi and Mori, but then Haruhi asked about how 'they' were throughout the day.

Kyoya was very annoyed with the host club, Tamaki the most. If this wasn't proof that they were convincing Sunday he would have already killed them all.

Kyoya knew it would only get worst tomorrow when Emiko was actually here.

* * *

-Tuesday-

* * *

The day was blur, and ignored, Tamaki kept asking him if he was counting the hours to when he'd be with his love.

Kyoya ignored him, trying to figure out how to deal with all of this.

The host club was theme-less again, which Kyoya was glad for. The Club was in full swing when Emiko showed, but she was noticed by all this time.

Tamaki came running to her hugging her, twirling her. Emiko broke away from him, shocked, and irritated.

"Princess you come for your prince." Tamaki cheered, holding his hand out in a grand pose.

"Depends it's not you is it." Emiko stated dryly, she smiled watching Tamaki face drop, he was so easy to upset.

Tamaki cheered up almost instantly, "I'd never dream of separating your from your prince, princess." Earning sighs and squeals from his fan girls.

"How sweet of you," Emiko stated, readying her camera and walking away.

Emiko was making her rounds around the club, today she was stared at by all the girls and the hosts seemed to stay very aware of where she was.

She hadn't seen Kyoya yet, she wondered where he was.

Out of nowhere she was pulled into a door, and pushed against a wall.

"What the…..Kyoya" Emiko stated looking up at Kyoya who had her pressed against the wall hands on either side of her head.

She noticed his usual uniform was different the jacket was missing, his sleeves were rolled up, and his tie was loose. Looking to his face, she could see his annoyance and stress.

"Emiko, I take you have noticed the attention." Kyoya asked, leaning into her, his forehead resting on the top of her head. He could smell the light scent of her shampoo, he sighed; selfishly he was glad she was here to suffer with him during this.

"Yes what's going on?" Emiko asked without noticing; she leaning into him.

Pulling back Kyoya lifted her chin up, "Tamaki and the others, are trying to push us into admitting we love each other, more me than you" he said with an amused smirk.

"Then why are the girls looking at me so intently." Emiko questioned looking into Kyoya eyes.

Kyoya's lips moved into a small smile, stating in very amused tone "Tamaki told them of our secret love, now they are under the impression we are a living fairy tale."

Emiko couldn't hold in a giggle at all the nonsense.

"Well the bright side is we have convinced your friends." Emiko stated in between giggles.

From outside the door they heard Tamaki shouting for them both, then they saw the door knot turn.

Emiko wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck dragging his lips to hers, in long kiss. Emiko heard Tamaki squeal their names, heard a few more squeals she figured from fan girls most likely.

Kyoya pulled away from her with a smirk, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning to face Tamaki.

Tamaki looked to them both, before smiling brightly, "princess you found your prince." He chanted happily, earning some blissful sighs from the fan girls behind him.

Emiko was then dragged away by the fan girls, Kyoya smiled at her attempts to escape them.

They pushed her down on the couch, surrounding her; Emiko for a moment feared for her life.

"Emiko-san, how did you meet Kyoya-san" a blushing brunette questioned to the right of Emiko.

Emiko smiled at her, eyes searching for Kyoya she found him watching her, she flashed him a devious smirk.

"What's your name?" Emiko asked looking back to the girl.

"Ayame," the girl said quietly.

"Well, Ayame, its quiet a romantic story," Emiko said with a blush, eyes shining artfully. "Are you sure you want to hear it." Emiko asked almost shyly.

Kyoya just watched her, knowing that she was having fun, he saw her smirk at him, he listen to her tell them their story was romantic with a fake blush.

He almost laughed.

The girls quickly answered Emiko yes.

Emiko looked at all their eager faces, and giggled, saying "okay I'll tell you."

"It was at his father's small business party, our fathers had left the room to discuss business. He approached me and starting talking to me. I was in shock, he was so pretty and he was talking to me. I'm so plain." Emiko explained blushing looking down embarrassed.

Tamaki, who had been listening to, latched on to her hugging tightly, "princess, you're not plain, you're a beautiful rose," Tamaki squealed getting nods from all the blushing girls.

Emiko bit her lip to keep from smiling, too easy, "thank you Tamaki, should I finished the story." She questioned, receiving eager nods from all especially Tamaki.

"Well we talked the whole hour away then he had to leave, thinking I wouldn't see him again I cried, but two days later, he calls and tells me he can't stop thinking of me." Emiko said with a red face, "We decide to go to lunch that day, and we've been together ever since." Emiko stated looking embarrassed and flushed.

"Your fathers must be excited" a girl next to Ayame said excitedly.

Emiko looked at her with tear filled eyes, "we haven't told them yet, we couldn't bare it if they didn't approve, and my father is so stressed at the moment, I wouldn't dare add to it with this." Emiko said in a pleading tone a few tears running down her cheeks.

Kyoya came up behind her on the couch, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she then placed her hand on, intertwining their fingers.

Kyoya looked at the surrounding girls all looked teary eyed some openly weeping. Kyoya felt Emiko rest her cheek on their entwined hands. She was slightly shaking, she jerked up, excusing herself, then all but running to the door.

Kyoya followed her, receiving several sighs and blissful faints. Tamaki even cheered him on.

He found Emiko down the hall bend over shaking.

"Emiko" he stated as he approached only to have Emiko latch herself arms around him, laughing, tears running down her face. She clutched him, giggling uncontrollably.

Kyoya smiled at her, finding her very amusing.

Emiko calm herself, panting, leaning against him she looked up at him smiling brightly, "they brought that story."

"Apparently"

Emiko shook her head, smiling,

"Idiots" she murmured.

"You put on a good act," Kyoya said with an amused smirk.

"Good to know the drama elective I took is paying off." Emiko stated impassively with a smile.

"You said we had things to discuss." Emiko stated after a minute.

"Yes, a few things." Kyoya stated, pulling away from Emiko and walking into an empty classroom.

Emiko followed him, he leaned against the wall, and she took a sit behind one of the desks.

"How are the divorce talks" Kyoya asked.

"As to be expected, my mother has decided that she wants to try and take me, now that she sees she can't get the companies or money." Emiko stated in bored tone lined in silent fury.

"I figured she would eventually attempt this." Kyoya stated.

"Yes, my father won't allow that, and now thanks to you neither will my uncle. It really was quiet brilliant letting him in on it." Emiko calmly stated.

"So he visited you," Kyoya asked, curiously.

"Yes, after testing my tongue and temper, he said that's what he expects from the heir of Kitamura, and that he wouldn't allow a tramp to take such a valuable item from Kitamura," Emiko stated, impassively though her eyes flashed fiercely.

"Good." Kyoya stated, pausing deep in thought, "we'll have to tell our fathers soon, my older brother is shining too brightly lately." Kyoya stated, not looking at her.

"So, we must out shine him, to secure your place as successor" Emiko, said with a small smile, "now the game gets interesting"

Kyoya just smirked, "you'll have to convince my sister you're in love with me."

Emiko smiled, "another test?"

Kyoya nodded, "the only test, the rest of the family will be simple, you're name alone will impress them. She isn't like them, she's

"She's like my father." Emiko injected quietly, earning a smirk then nod from Kyoya.

"Then we'll have to convince your father," Kyoya acknowledged.

"Yes, do you think you can convince a man; who loved with all his heart three times, only to have it broken twice, that you are really in love?" Emiko questioned blankly.

Kyoya thought over her words, looking her directly in the eye before speaking, "yes"

Emiko smiled humorlessly, "good, because you'll only have one chance, he doesn't give second ones."

"Come Kyoya, if we don't return soon, they'll believe we ran away together. While making up some nonsense story of us running off to a foreign country to elope, so our fathers can't keep us apart." Emiko explained with an amused smile, walking to the door.

Kyoya shook his head, silently agreeing with her. Knowing Tamaki he'd be the one to spread that tacky fairy tale around to anyone with ears.

Kyoya and Emiko walked back to the third music room in pleasant silence, both please with their selves and progress.

Everything was going according to plan; they only had two major challenges left. Then they play out the rest of the year, to the marriage.

Reaching the door to the Music room, Kyoya grabbed Emiko's hand, who in returned gave him an amused smirk.

They were greeted by, a joyous Tamaki and excited fan girls. Who instantly flocked poor Emiko. Gusting on how romantic it was that Kyoya rushed to be with her in her distress. Going on and on how they were so cute, and meant for each other. Emiko smiled and thanked them.

For the remainder of the club was spend as normal as it usually was. Emiko traveled around the room, taking random pictures. Then she sat with Hani and enjoyed cake with him. Kyoya joined them, shortly after, though he just sat there making notes on his clipboard.

When Emiko was ready to leave he walked her out.

"We are going to have push up our efforts." Kyoya stated as they walked across the courtyard.

"How so" Emiko questioned looking at him.

"My sister or your father won't be as easily fooled as our previous audiences. We'll need to portray, a more serious relationship." Kyoya stated, looking ahead.

"Obviously, but how do you portray that image." Emiko said evenly. "We are trying to convince two people who have loved or are in love that we are in love." Emiko finished lamely.

"We simply portray we are in love." Kyoya supplied, in a serious tone.

Emiko smiled shaking her head, "hopefully it's that simple."

"I doubt we can just walk up to them and tell them we are in love, they'll have to see it. That being said we'll need to show that our relationship is growing, meeting for lunch, and showing affection, isn't going to convince them this is real." Emiko explained, in a bored tone.

"Of course it won't, that is why we are going to start seeing each other more." Kyoya said with a host smile.

Emiko rolled her eyes, at the fakeness before commenting. "I suppose we should start with your sister, it would allow her to warm up to me."

"It would also give your father hints at the beginning of a relationship between us." Kyoya injected.

"Precisely, the idea," Emiko said looking at the distance to see the gates they were approaching.

As they exited the gates, Kyoya embraced Emiko, who shivered at the unexpected affection.

Before she could speak he claimed her lips, in smothering kiss, caressing her cheek with his hand while his other arm held her to him.

He pulled away only after giving her a light peck on her lips. His face lingered inches away from hers. Their breathing shallow and quick, he spoke, his voice giving her chills, "I'll see you soon, Emiko"

"Soon"

He nodded with a devilish smirk, letting her go and turning and walking back to the school.

She turned to leave, only to face the very shocked face of the limo driver.

She didn't have to fake that blush that inflamed her face. This is why she hated public displays of affections.

* * *

AN: I'm going to end it there. I don't want to drag out this chapter, especially since there isn't much development anyway. This is more like a filler/teaser chapter. Anyway I was asked on the timeline of this story.

To be honest I don't know when this takes place. I've settled on around the time after the St Lobelia's counterattack episode, (Though this really won't follow that timeline, exactly.). I've been throwing around actually mentioning Éclair later on. Who knows!

Yes I just assumed that Kyoya's sister Fuyumi marriage is about love and not business. I couldn't find out whether it was or not. If someone knows for sure let me know.

I'm trying to figure out the next level of this relationship, to me it seems lust would be it. I don't feel that they will fall in love so quickly, if at all. (I haven't decided) I want your opinions. Was everyone in CHARACTER?

Also I'm in need of a beta. Mostly I have problems with my sentence structure, run-ons and such.

Now to the

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

LeaMarie F. Metallium: Glad you liked the Chapter.

Tails of the Heart: here's the update. –Giggles- I hope you like it

The Hikari Within: YAY glad you like it –hands you another cookie-

rai17: Thanks for the support and for bringing errors to my attention. And sorry for any that is in this chapter.

SimpleLovex: true……. –smiles-

White Alchemist Taya: too true….. but he's really pretty and dark –drools- lol jk!

tikitakatua: hmm glad you like it, hmm I haven't really decided on how many chapters, more than ten less than twenty. –Smiles- I hope you find this chapter intriguing -hands you a cookie-

Krixten: glad to know you like it, I'm glad you find it real, I was aiming for that.

bringme2life: YAY –giggles- I love your reviews! –Smiles- thanks for your support and hope you like the chapter.

AND THANKS TO ALL WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITE STORY/AUTHOR LISTS AND STORY/AUTHOR ALERTS! YA'LL ROCK! I LOVE YOU ALL!

-Hands out more cookies-

And more importantly

TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK! -happy dance- I won't lie to you, this is to make up for if I happen to slack off, next week when class starts back. I don't plan to, but just in case.


	6. revised version Fuyumi

Chapter six

Fuyumi

This chapter has been made longer and revised since it's previous posting! Please take note

* * *

It had been three months since Kyoya and Emiko, decided to push up their relationship.

Fuyumi, had left on a business trip with her husband, they were due back sometime this week. This of course put a damper in their plans.

Kyoya, of course, wasn't discouraged he didn't let this put a pause in their progress.

When Fuyumi called which Kyoya knew she would, he'd have Emiko answer the phone. Or he mention meeting Emiko later. This of course peak Fuyumi curiosity on, who was Emiko that her brother spoke of.

The plans didn't end with Fuyumi, even Kyoya brought Emiko's father into it. He would bring Emiko home, sometimes staying to help her with her studies even though they both knew she didn't need it.

The host club was still a big part of plans; Emiko was growing to enjoy her time there.

Tamaki had become a familiar annoyance that she didn't really mind much anymore. Of course she still adored Hani-san. The rest of the club didn't really pay her much attention, though recently she noticed that Haruhi had been watching her and Kyoya closely too closely.

Emiko didn't think much of it, though.

She continued to spend most of her time at the host club. She took pictures, some days others just found amusement in the antics of the hosts and the fan girls, while doing her homework or talking to Kyoya, Tamaki or Hani.

* * *

Emiko was sitting at low table, with her books spread out around her. She tried to stay ahead in her classes to give her more time to devote to her and Kyoya's plans.

So here she was, at the host club, doing her homework. Everyone for the most part paid her no attention. Kyoya sat close by working on his computer.

Emiko looked around the room, the feminine Haruhi was passing out treats, while talking to his own guests, Hani and Mori were having a tea party, and Tamaki was caressing faces and throwing cliché lovely words, with each breath.

The twins….where are the twins?

Emiko suddenly felt crowded, she looked side to side to be greeted with two mischievous mirror images.

She was stuck between them, fate was cruel.

"Emiko-Chan do you want to play a game?" the twins asked sandwiching her between them.

People in this club had issues with personal space.

"No, I'm busy." Emiko stated with sigh.

"The game is which one is Hikaru?" they cheered appearing in front of her.

Both gave her sly smile, posing dramatically.

"How do you play?" Emiko questioned knowing she wasn't going to get out of this.

"You guess which one is Hikaru." Kyoya supplied without looking up.

"Hmm interesting, what do I get if I win?" Emiko stated giving up and circling them.

The twins smirk, "you have to win first." One supplied.

Emiko gave an amused smile, "of course"

Emiko continued to circle them, leaning close to their faces, before leaning back and crossing her arms, "it's quite simple,"

"Hikaru is the one who isn't Kaoru." Emiko retorted lamely.

The twins just looked at her, "What did I win" Emiko said with a smile.

"You didn't…"

"Yes I did, you said I had to guess which one is Hikaru, I did, obviously it would be the one who isn't Kaoru, and since I don't have to guess who Kaoru is it counts."

"That does not how it works you actually have to pick out which one is which." The other supplied.

"Hmm, you didn't say that." Emiko looked at them both intently, "pose for me" Emiko asked, "one of the yaoi ones" she added as an after thought.

The fan girls squealed.

The twins posed one grabbing the other pulling him near, holding his face loving lips inches away from the others. The other blushed. Emiko blushed slightly as the fan girls squealed some fainting.

Emiko walked around them, much like a predator, around its prey. Studying every angle, with an artist's eye, finally she moved close and poked the dominating one in the forehead before smiling

"Hmm I can't tell." Emiko supplied louder with a giggle. "You two are too alike."

The twins just stared at her.

Emiko moved back to her books, only to yet again feel crowded.

She turned to see Kyoya leaning over her to look at her homework. "Hello Kyoya-kun" she said with a smile. Kyoya smiled at the new suffix.

At the distance she could hear fan girls sighing blissfully.

"You need to change the verb" Kyoya stated pointing to a word on the page.

"I know, I just can't concentrate," Emiko said with a small sigh.

"Nervous about meeting my sister," Kyoya asked in a whisper.

"Not really, well a little, that and you meeting my father." Emiko confessed

absent-mindly playing with her pencil. Kyoya gave a light smile, giving her a peck on the cheek.

This of course earned giggles and squeals from the audience of girls watching their every move.

Emiko sighed, she hated being watched. She was getting used to the affection; she kept giving and receiving to make this plan work. She didn't like public displays of affection. She thought it was tacky, but atlas it was a requirement for this plan.

Kyoya sat next to her, working on his laptop she leaned into him, head on his shoulder watching the screen.

She focused on the soft rhythmic sounds of his typing.

She woke up on a couch, with a bunny in her face.

She sat up, grabbing the bunny; she walked into the next room to find the host club just sitting around the girls had already left.

Hani came running up to her, "Did Emi-chan sleep well with Usa-chan?" he cheered with a smile.

"Yes thank you, Hani-san" Emiko said with a smile, looking around "where's Kyoya?"

"Kyo-chan, said he'd be back in a little bit." Hani said dragging her over to the cake table.

Emiko sat and enjoyed cake with Hani and Mori, talking joyously with the hyper yet adorable Hani.

Emiko was mid giggle when, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to be greeted by Kyoya.

"Kyoya-kun"

"Glad to see you wake, Fuyumi returned and she would like to meet you today." Kyoya stated in silky tone.

"Today" Emiko stated, earning a nod from Kyoya.

"Really, Fuyumi has returned home!" squealed Tamaki in his dramatic way wrapping his arms around Kyoya's neck, much to Kyoya's annoyance.

Emiko giggled at the scene, they were such an odd pair.

She turned back to her cake, taking the strawberry off it she moved to put it her mouth only to have her hand stopped and pulled toward Kyoya. She watched her hand be pulled to his where he took a bite of the strawberry.

It was sensuous and slow, she could feel his lips on her fingers.

Emiko and Tamaki's faces both flamed, Tamaki covered his face while moving away from the pair, and Emiko just stared.

He took her hand pulling her up with him. They said their goodbyes and he lead her out of the school. She looked around and noticed her limo wasn't there.

"I send it home, you're riding with me." Kyoya explained.

Emiko nodded getting in the limo followed by Kyoya.

They arrived at Fuyumi's home; it was a grand western-style home with Japanese accents. Fuyumi greeted them at the door.

Emiko studied her, as Fuyumi talked to Kyoya, her long black pale skin and large gray eyes. She was quiet pretty, looking casual and welcoming in her mint colored dress and white sweater.

Emiko was brought out of her musing by Kyoya grabbing her hand and leading her forward.

She greeted Fuyumi was a smile which she returned, leading them inside. They sat in a library. Kyoya lead to the love seat, pulling her close to him, Emiko leaded against him, smiling at Fuyumi.

"I'm glad to meet who my brother talks of so often." Fuyumi said with a smile.

Emiko blushed, smiling slightly, intertwining her fingers with Kyoya's.

"You two must stay for dinner. I'm sure Seiko, would love to meet you Emiko. He hasn't seen you Kyoya in ages." Fuyumi said cheerful.

Fuyumi stared at the couple, smiling. They were a cute couple, she watched them, they were arguing over something silly to do with the host club.

"Emiko you go to Ouran?" Fuyumi injected.

"Oh no I go to St. Lobelia's." Emiko answered with a smile.

"How'd you meet Kyoya then?" Fuyumi asked confused.

"Actually Kyoya found me, he approached me after my mother showed her colors, I guess he wanted to meet the heir to Kitamura Companies." Emiko stated with a smile, telling Fuyumi a story closer to the truth than the glamorized lie she told the fan girls.

"Well after that we got into two…yes two arguments and had lunch where he asked me to take pictures for the host club, and here we are, four months later." Emiko finished with a smile.

Fuyumi smiled, Kyoya didn't seem to be paying attention at all. Emiko and Fuyumi continued to talk.

Kyoya noticed that they seemed to get along. Both were giggling like school girls and talking, which was always a good sign with girls he supposed.

"What your father like Emiko." Fuyumi questioned.

"He's hard to describe, he's very brilliant, stern, protective, strong but he's actually a big teddy bear, kind, fair, he's funny, and he really cares about me, I worry about him with this divorce. He's first wife, Sanyu during childbirth, now my mother does this to him." Emiko admitted finishing in a mere whisper of a voice.

Fuyumi had a sad smile; she watched Kyoya grip Emiko's hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles, only to receive a small sincere and grateful smile from Emiko.

"I've met your father, at one of Seiko's business lunches; he was with your mother I believe. He's such an interesting man, much more lively than most of the business men who come to those luncheons." Fuyumi stated to brighten the mood.

Emiko smiled.

"Seiko-kun, you're home." Fuyumi said looking behind Kyoya and Emiko to the door.

Emiko turned, to see the man that had captured Fuyumi's heart.

He was pretty average in looks he could be described as plain to some, lightly tan, standing as tall as Mori-san, he had short tamed black hair, with dark eyes. He was wearing a business suit, and carrying a suitcase, a picture of successful businessman.

Fuyumi walked up to him, kissing his lips in quick chaste kiss, her eyes shining in pure love. Watching them Emiko could remember when her father looked at her mother like that. She could see it, in all the pictures of him with Sanyu.

Emiko and Kyoya were forgotten as Fuyumi talked to Seiko. Seiko listened to her staring at her so intently, as if she was his precious treasure.

Emiko looked to Seiko's face to see if he had the same look of contentment and love that Fuyumi's face bared for the world to see.

Emiko was breathless, looking to Seiko's face, to call him plain you would have to be blind. Or have never seen him, when he looked at Fuyumi. His eyes soften full of love his smile warm.

Fuyumi was truly lucky, so many woman, were used as bargaining chips and seen as trophy wives in the business world.

Emiko was brought out of her musing by Kyoya wrapping his arm around her waist. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her clothes. She leaned her head on his shoulder earning a satisfied smile from Kyoya.

Continuing to watch the loving couple interact, Emiko didn't believe in love. She did as a child, like all young girls. Though as she watched, many of her friends be all but sold to their father's business partners to sweeten business mergers and deals.

She was glad her parents' relationship was one of love. That was of course before her mother, decided to cheat on her husband. That's when she shut herself off to it all.

Emiko, believed love to be nothing but warmth that came before the burning pain that lead to the third degree burn on heart and soul. Emiko found herself wondering if her views on love were jaded.

Before she could think further on the matter, Fuyumi and Seiko turned to greet them. Seemly it had been hours, watching the two interacted had barely been three minutes.

She was introduced to Seiko-san, who she politely greeted which he returned. Seiko Fuyumi and Kyoya all talked.

She watched them; somehow she knew this dinner was going to change something.

* * *

AN: This is revised I was really displeased with the last version of this chapter. I just didn't really like how I wrote it, plus it was way too short. I feel chirped you, my reviewers/readers with such a short chapter. But anyway, I hope you like this revised and longer chapter six and I'll have the next chapter up by this Thursday hopefully. First full week of class coming up; Wish me luck!

Anyway I haven't found a beta yet so please ignore any grammatical errors.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**SimpleLovex****: hoped you loved this chapter! And yes I know –drools- sexy-ness to the max!**

**rai17****: I'm going to miss your reviews, but I'm glad you're still reading! I hope my errors are lower in this chapter. –Crosses fingers- **

**The Hikari Within****: glad you liked it, do you like this chapter?? I hope so! **

**Tails of the Heart****: YAY here's the update. I like fan girls too, well most of them, some of them scare me! **

**Kiyoshi Kozue****: Glad you like the story! **

**SS-lover06****: glad you like it! **

**White Alchemist Taya****: thanks! **

**LeaMarie F. Metallium****: glad to hear from you. –smiles- glad you like it**

**bringme2life****: -smiles- hope you like this chapter. –giggles- glad you like it. **

**AND THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND ALL WHO ADDED BE TO THEIR STORY/AUTHOR ALERTS AND FAVORITES! **


	7. feeling out of place

……out of place…….

For lack of a better chapter title

* * *

AN: Chapter six has been revised and made longer, please read it before continuing, thank you!

* * *

The dinner was a normal thing for Fuyumi and Seiko; even Emiko seemed to be at ease. Kyoya seemed tense and out of place thought he masked it well. Which Fuyumi understood this was a completely different atmosphere than their father's dinner table.

Emiko seemed to come out of her shell talking to both Fuyumi and Seiko. She was very intelligent and opinionated which slightly surprised Fuyumi given that her brother was interested in her. She always pictured him with a trophy wife, someone who he could easily get want he wanted from.

From what she saw of Emiko, she wasn't that girl. Emiko and Seiko were currently discussing business, stuff that Fuyumi herself didn't understand, but she smiled all the same.

Usually Seiko didn't talk about his business at home, but he obviously wanted to test Emiko's knowledge. Just last week, he was mentioning the Kitamura Family and their new heir.

It was the talk of the business world or so said Seiko.

Fuyumi didn't care much for it. Well that was until she learned of the girl through Kyoya. He seemed quite smitten with the young heir. Fuyumi was going to see that for herself.

Fuyumi looked to Kyoya to see him processing the whole conversation between Emiko and Seiko. He seemed to stare more at Emiko than Seiko, but not the in the way she would expect of an in love teenager. It was hard to tell with him, he was so well masked.

Emiko suddenly burst into giggles, followed by a deep laugh from Seiko. Looking to Kyoya she noticed he looked just as clueless as she was, well at least Fuyumi wasn't the only one that missed the joke. Looking to Kyoya she noticed a flash in his eyes, as he watched Emiko interact so casually with Seiko.

If Fuyumi hadn't seen it herself she never would have believed it.

Emiko seemly feeling Kyoya's stare turned and smiled at him brilliantly, laying her hand over his on the table, allowing her fingers to curl around his palm. Fuyumi watched him, noticing his frame lose some of its solidity. Emiko continued to talk to Seiko, hand still holding Kyoya's.

The rest of dinner continued this way, it wasn't until the closing when Emiko excused herself to take a call that things changed. She took her call in the hallway, several minutes passed, Kyoya, Fuyumi, and Seiko made small talk. Kyoya stared at the door to the hallway from the corner of his eye.

Emiko finally returned to the room, her form stiff and eyes harden, everyone could see the difference. She approached, Kyoya giving him a fleeting glance before giving a respectful bow to both Fuyumi and Seiko.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I must leave a matter as come up that I must attend to." Emiko stated in a business tone.

Kyoya rose from his seat, stating in tone that left no room for argument, "I'll take you home."

Emiko nodded, giving a small smile to both Seiko and Fuyumi.

"I hope we can do this again, it was wonderful to meet you Emiko-chan" Fuyumi said with a smile, Seiko nodded his agreement, giving a nod to Kyoya who returned it.

Kyoya lead Emiko out to the limo, Fuyumi watched from the door.

She watched the limo pull away, she felt Seiko wrap his arms around her waist. She welcomes the warmth and strength he radiated.

"What do you think?" Seiko asked resting his chin on her head.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Fuyumi admitted.

"Well there's something there." Seiko added.

"How so?" Fuyumi asked curiously, wondering what he saw.

"He watched her like a hawk." Seiko commented lamely, pulling Fuyumi inside the door to shut it.

"So?" Fuyumi injected.

"So it means something," Seiko stated doggedly.

Fuyumi just sighed, "Yes it means something," Fuyumi paused shaking her head. "He's possessive of her, maybe even protective."

"Why you say that?" Seiko asked.

"Just the way he acted." Fuyumi stated.

"So the real question is; are they in love." Seiko commented with a sigh pulling her down the hallway.

"There's a possibility"

"Of course always" Seiko interjected.

"That or it's a wonderful act." Fuyumi commented letting her pessimist side emerge.

"Can't fake love" Seiko stated pulling her into a room.

"Did you try to put the clothes away again?" Seiko asked looking around their destroyed bedroom, where clothes were scattered around like a bomb went off in the closet.

Fuyumi let out a nervous giggle, "Just trying to help."

Seiko just smiled warmly at her.

* * *

Emiko sat rigid in the limo watching the scenery outside the tinted windows pass by. Her eyes were still icy and hard. Kyoya watched her, unsure on how to get the desired information out of her. 

"Daisuke-san wants to meet you. So does my mother, who found out about our relationship from a friend who heard it from her daughter. She mentioned it to my father, in the divorce talks. She is claming that he was trying to marry me off to keep me from her." Emiko paused breathing deeply,

"Of course this looks bad, especially since my father knew, little to nothing about this relationship." "That silly fan girl made it look like a fairy tale where my father is the monster you was saving me from."

"Now my mother may have something to use against my father." Emiko sounded strong and firm but her hard icy eyes had melted and were pooling waiting spill down her face. With her next statement they flowed down her cheeks, "it's my fault."

Kyoya watched her, listened intently as she spoke and broke down. Kyoya had never seen her so open. He could see her every soul, he grabbed her pulling her into his arms. He heard her grasp, and stiffen just to relax and wrap her arms around him.

"I'll fix it." Kyoya whispered with fierce determination into her hair. Emiko just allowed him to hold her, soaking up his strength and comfort. Emiko hearing his words, smiled she believed him, resting against him she felt safe.

She didn't pull away. He didn't push her away.

Pulling up to her home, Kyoya got out and helped her out. She straightened her appearance running her fingers through her long hair before pulling it up in a ponytail.

She flashes a hopeful smile to Kyoya before leading him to the door.

Once in the door she is greeted by her father.

"Father." Emiko states submissively bowing her head in respect.

"Emiko" Samuru says passively "Is this him?" Samuru states noticing Kyoya.

"Yes." Emiko states passively.

"Was I ever going to be informed of this relationship, your mother knew before me; even Daisuke knew before me." Samuru asked with a suppressed tone, Emiko wasn't sure what it was suppressing.

"I didn't plan for either of them to know before you." Emiko stated head still bowed.

"Did you intend on anyone knowing." Samuru asked tone still suppressed.

"Of course, father, we were waiting for the right time." Emiko said tone even but sounding a bit hopeless.

"Which was when after you got married." Samuru stated fury radiating in his tone.

"No, of course not," Emiko pleaded eyes finally moving to meet her father's. "I'd never disrespect you in such a way."

"I'm not so sure anymore, your mother's friend is under the impression that you're planning on running away to get married, to get away from me." Samuru stated tone harsh.

"Your mother thinks I'm marrying you off, to get rid of you, or to keep you from her." Samuru stated.

Emiko avoided his eyes, in hopes of avoiding seeing how he felt; her ears betrayed her, allowing his harsh statement to fill her ears and mind.

"Maybe I should just let her have you."

Emiko felt like she was stabbed, she bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, it didn't work. They streamed down her face silently; her body shook in depression and sobs.

"Excuse me, Kitamura-san," Kyoya injected not able to watch this any longer.

"It's my fault, Emiko, wanted to keep this from you until after the divorce talks to keep from adding stress to you, I allowed her to talk me into it." Kyoya stated moving to stand in front of Emiko.

Samuru turned his face to the boy, studying him.

When he didn't speak Kyoya continued to speak, "she had been meeting me after school to help with a club when some of the girls asked about our relationship, when she told them of us keeping it from you; they made it into a fairy tale fantasy." Kyoya explained looking him in the eye.

Samuru looked pass the boy to see Emiko attempting to cover that she was crying though the tears kept coming.

"What's your name boy?"

"Kyoya Ootori"

Kyoya knew he knew the name, but Samuru showed no sign of reaction to the name at all, he was more focus on the person behind him, the strong woman crying behind him.

Samuru moved closer, Kyoya studied him. Samuru noticed the boy wasn't moving, his eyes flashed.

Kyoya noticed the challenge, the threat; he returned it by not moving from in front of Emiko.

Samuru looked passed the arrogant boy to his daughter, who was still looking down to the ground. She had given up attempting to dry the river of tears.

He moved forward again. Kyoya watched Samuru look at Emiko, he noticed Samuru's eyes soften and sadness fill them. Kyoya moved when he moved forward. Samuru caught his eye, before focusing them again on Emiko.

Emiko tensed when she felt a presence in front of her. She could see their shoes, they were her father's. She saw his hand rise; her body tensed awaiting the blow she knew she deserved.

Samuru felt ashamed of himself causing such pain to his daughter, attacking her without giving her a chance to tell her side; hearing all that nonsense from Candid, made him forget that Emiko would never betray him.

It just seemed so easy to believe, especially with everything she was going through.

That she would leave him to.

He raised a hand to comfort Emiko, only to watch her tense waiting for him to strike her.

Samuru felt as if he'd been slapped.

His own daughter was afraid he'd hit her.

He'd never; Emiko probably believed she deserved it. That was just the way she was, even as a child.

Samuru allowed a small sad smile to grace his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her frail form into his. He felt her tense, he just held her tighter. He smelled her silly girly shampoo.

"I'm sorry"

The only response Emiko gave was wrapping her arms around him, rubbing her wet face against his shoulder.

Samuru pulled away, kissing Emiko's forehead, wiping away her tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Can you forgive me for doubting you, Emiko?" Samuru whispered eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Kyoya watched the whole exchange. He felt out of place. He heard Samuru-san ask Emiko for forgiveness. Emiko only response was a bright smile which caused her eyes to shine in happiness. She threw her arms around him, earning a laugh from the elder.

She was…..

"So you're the boy, she's infatuated with." Samuru injected tearing Kyoya away from his thoughts.

Emiko watched him from beside her father.

"I'd hope, or I'm living a lie." Kyoya supplied smoothly breaking eye contract with Emiko to answer.

Samuru laughed before staring Kyoya over. Kyoya got the impression he was being judged. "Not much of man is he." Samuru joked to Emiko.

She was…. laughing at him. Emiko wrapped her arms around him.

"Ootori…hu could be worst." Samuru said jokingly.

Emiko just smiled, intertwining her fingers with Kyoya's.

"Well how long as this been going on?" Samuru questioned.

"Four months." Emiko answered.

"Four months, I'm getting old." Samuru sighed.

Kyoya didn't know what to think of her father; he was nothing like his brother,

Daisuke-san.

Kyoya's father always described Samuru as such a harsh business man with a flare for tradition, it hard to see him as that, seeing him now. He watched Emiko glow with happiness as she talked to her father.

Emiko giggled, Kyoya thought today had to be the most he'd ever heard her laugh. He liked this side of her.

They continued to talk before Kyoya had to excuse himself due to the lateness of the hour. There was class tomorrow.

Emiko walked him out, Kyoya moved to open the limo door when Emiko grabbed his hand.

He turned to ask her, only to have her throw her arms around his neck.

"Emiko" he asked into her hair.

"Thank you." Emiko whispered into his neck. "I don't know what I would have done without you here."

Before Kyoya could respond, Emiko pressed her lips to his. It was a quick whisper of a kiss that lasted less than a minute.

Emiko pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyoya watched her walk away, lost for words.

He got into the limo, once inside he stared out the window watching the house disappear.

Wetting his lips he was greeted with the familiar taste of cherry.

* * *

**AN:** Yes I know I'm a day late for my Update, I apologize, school got hectic as I knew it would and I had dried up my ideas but they came back with the rain. –Smiles- funny how that worked, this is a long chapter full of fluff and drama, I enjoyed this chapter personally. Also I have a new OHSHC story up this one is again an OC, pairing aren't decided and it's YAOI, so check it out if you like that kind of story. The next chapter for it I hope to have up by next week so sometime this weekend. –Crosses fingers- 

Also I haven't found a beta yet –sighs- does anyone know where I can find one? So please ignore any errors or bring major ones to my attention.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Uchiha Sayuri** -smiles- Thanks –hands you a cookie-

**Karissa M**: maybe you do have secret stalkers, but if it was open stalkers they wouldn't be very good stalkers. I hope you like this chapter.

**SimpleLovex** -giggles like a fan girl- YAY! I loved the strawberry part too, I don't know if I'll make you squeal in this one, if I do let me know.

**White Alchemist Taya**: you'll have to wait to see, anything possible at this point.

–Smiles-

**bringme2life**: glad you liked the chapter, school is going to be hell this quarter but I will survive, -giggles-

SHOUT OUT 2 **rai17**

I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter. –Sobs- that just makes you guys more special!

–Hugs-

**THANKS TO ALL READERS! AND ALL WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR ALERTS AND/OR FAVORITES. YA'LL ROCK! **

**-COOKIES FOR ALL- **


	8. confusion

Emiko woke to yelling, pulling on a robe she ran downstairs. What she found surprised her. She saw her mother. She was yelling at her father, for a moment Emiko felt as if she was dreaming. She was what happened mere months ago when divorce talks started. Her mother was different this time though; last time her brown hair was loose flowing wildly around her, her big brown eyes sad and full of surprise and fear even a bit of anger. This time, her mother bleach blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun, tan arms clutched in rage, and her large eyes were filled with fury as she shouted at Samuru.

She felt as if she was a lost child again. She didn't know what was going on.

She stood at the top of the stairs watching in complete confusion. Her mother was shaking in rage.

"How dare you?" Candid screamed in rage.

"I deserve everything I asked for." She continued to yell tears of rage welling up in her eyes. "You can't keep me from anything. This doesn't have anything to do with you." "Why do you care what happens to him to her."

Still no response came to her shouts of fury, "I'm her mother!"

"No, you are the money hungry tramp that gave birth to the heir to the Kitamura Clan."

Emiko was shocked that it wasn't the voice of her father that responded but the demanding respect voice of Daisuke-san.

"I have allowed this show to go on long enough, you aren't getting a penny, and you aren't taking Samuru's daughter. You coming here to yell at him is just a cheap trick that won't get you anything. I'm over the lawyers I'm over the companies and I'm not allowing this to continue any longer. If you don't disappear from my sight you'll be lucky if I don't put you in the poor house." Daisuke stated in calm voice that demanded that you obey.

Emiko never could have thought he would get involved; her mother seemed just as shocked.

Emiko knew, Daisuke was business his life was business. Her father was completely different, yet her father cared very much for what Daisuke thought of him and his actions. Samuru was still the little boy who idolized his older brother. Emiko never really understood their relationship, Daisuke never seemed to care, and Samuru seemed to care too much but at the same time being able convey an image and persona that demanded respect.

For Daisuke to be here now, arguing with her mother over both her and her father; she was shocked, and curious on to what has happened and where her father was.

"I told you to leave from my sight woman." Daisuke stated coolly.

Candid just stared at him, "Where is Samuru?"

"My brother's whereabouts are none of your concern anymore." Daisuke stated.

"Let me talk to my daughter." Candid demanded.

"She's no longer your daughter, you lost all rights to her the second you opened you legs to someone other than your husband, and Samuru declared her his heir." Daisuke stated with suppressed rage.

"I'm her mother." Candid stated in a near pleading tone.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Daisuke stated in a stabbing tone. "because I don't care what you think you are."

There was a knock on the door; it opened to reveal her mother's lawyer, "Kitamura-san," the man greeted with a respective bow.

"Jiro," Daisuke greeted.

Candid looked back and forth between the two of them, connecting the dots just like Emiko.

"What's going on?" Candid demanded wanting a vocal confirmation.

"You thought, I wouldn't keep taps on everything that happened why I was away, when I heard of your indiscretions I of course called one of my associates to make sure you didn't take anything from my family." Daisuke stated cruelly.

"Come now Ms. Greene, it's time for you to leave," Jiro spoke from the door leading a surrender Candid out by the arm.

Once the door was shut behind them Emiko could nothing but stare.

"I hope you learned something, Emiko." Daisuke said pausing at the foot of the stairs.

Emiko just stared at him, you're father was called away for business he'll be back by tomorrow morning, I took it upon myself to get rid of the trash." Daisuke stated, "I'd like to meet the Ootori boy, bring him to dinner tonight." Daisuke finished turning and leaving.

Leaving a stunned Emiko at the top of the stairs, shaking out of her thoughts she moved back to her room; getting dressed in a sort of daze, clipping her hair up. Emiko left the house. The rest of the day was the same; she was asked again to take pictures for the Zuka club.

Later she arrived at the host club, her mind still rapt with thoughts.

Kyoya of course noticed this, still he acted as normal. Emiko naturally played the role without though, she rested her head on his shoulder, allowed herself to be held and caressed. Kyoya tiring of her dazed doll act pulled her into a side room. Where Kyoya pushed her against the wall hands on either side of her head, eyes flashing dangerously as he lifted her chin.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya questioned more demanding.

Her eyes settled on his, giving him a ghost of a smile, "I'm confused and deep in thought." She stated in a teasing mysterious tone.

What Emiko did next shocked them both; she pushed her lips against his, in a smearing demanding kiss. Kyoya responded, with the same intensity, if not more.

Kyoya could say he was now confused, especially when Emiko tore away from him looking to the ground, "Daisuke-san would like you to come to dinner, tonight" Emiko stated still looking to the ground. "I need to go, I'll see you tonight."

Emiko exited the room ignoring the looks and sighs she got from the fan girls, and the intense stare she received from Haruhi. That boy had been doing that a lot lately, and Emiko was starting to get annoyed.

Emiko grabbed her bag and left saying nothing, passing her limo she kept walking, each step clearing her mind a bit more.

She found herself in childhood sanctuary sitting on one of the chain link swings, allowing the giggles and squeals of the surrounding children's joy to calm her. Her mother used to bring her here to play while her father was at work. Even after she grew out of the simple joys of this place she still returned.

She was brought out of flashbacks by the sound of someone sitting next to her. She turned expecting to see a little girl or little boy. Only to be greeted with the sight of her mother.

"Stalking is illegal." Emiko stated lamely continuing to swing forward and back feet never leaving the ground.

Candid never gave a response, though Emiko didn't see the light smile on her face.

"You always loved this place." Candid stated in a bemused tone. "it took me forever to get you off the swings, the only thing that would get you off them was the promise of going to see your father."

"Why'd you do it?" injected Emiko eyes flashing dangerously finally raising her eyes to meet her mothers, "I know you loved him or was it all fake, an act, maybe a cruel joke."

Candid was quite for a few moments, before responding, "I knew you'd ask one day, and when I talked to your uncle this morning, I knew I had to talk to you, but that doesn't make me anymore prepared." Candid rambled to herself aloud.

"I loved your father, I did, Samuru was my first true love, I was fresh out of college, barely an adult, and he was everything I ever dreamed of, but as time when on and you came, the love faded. I'm now in my thirties and I'm feeling things I never felt with your father. The emotions may fade too, but the fact that they even happen showed me that I needed to look deeper into the love I thought I had for your father." Candid explained pleading for Emiko to understand.

"So the fact that you married young and felt lust for a man that wasn't your husband gave you the right to dishonor your husband and your daughter. Then demand payment for it, like some type of kept whore." Emiko hissed.

"No it didn't." Candid stated, standing to leave.

"What happen this morning?" Emiko questioned.

"Daisuke send me a letter, stating that my business was done with both you and Samuru and that I wasn't getting a penny and that I wasn't to contact either one of you," Stated Candid bitterly.

"So why did you try to contact either one of us." Emiko questioned.

"Because this has nothing to do with him; you are my daughter I have all rights to you see you." Candid preached.

"You wanted money before you changed your mind and decided you wanted me." Emiko stated lamely.

Candid whole persona changed, "I deserve every penny, he took my life away from me, he allowed me waste away, then he gives it all to you like he always did, you were his life, if he can take my life I can take his." Candid spat with complete distaste.

Emiko wasn't even affected by the words though they stung, crushing the small part of her, the small child part of her, that still worshiped her mother as the greatest woman ever.

"Then that horrid man, who's always ignored us and his own brother decided to play big brother and decide to care what happens to you and Samuru. I can accept that he'd want to protect his brother, but you, the one he always called the spawn of a whore. He now calls family." Candid continued not caring how loud she was being or how hurtful her words seemed.

"My only conclusion is that now you're the heir of Kitamura Corps. You're worth having around, so he can make you into some trophy wife to sweeten a deal, I hear you're with an Ootori now. Ootori been wanting the companies for years, I guess you're the new bargaining chip." Candid stated venom dipping every word, her next words felt like Emiko had been slapped, "doesn't matter you'll always be a whore's daughter, which will always be a stain on your soul."

Emiko stood up, eyes flashing, "I may be whore's daughter, but I'm a Kitamura, I stand to inherent all rights to all companies after Father retires, you on the other hand, stand to be viewed as nothing but a money hungry whore who didn't get anything but embarrassed." Emiko stated with fury, only to have her head thrown to the side a burning sting in her cheek.

She didn't give her mother the pleasure to see it affected her, she didn't allow her hand to rise to cover the inflamed pained flesh. Her eyes flashed dangerously, she walked passed her mother leaving her standing in the playground in front of empty swings.

Emiko walked back to her limo only to find Kyoya leaning against it. She approached; she watched his eyes zone in on the red patched cheek.

She could watch something in his eyes change, only to change back in seconds. She stopped in front of him, only to wrap her arms around him. She didn't know what was going on anymore, maybe she was going insane. She allowed him to raise her chin pulling her eyes to meet his, he allowed a moment of weakness as a twitch of pain as he lightly caressed and examined the red cheek.

He kissed her forehead before pulling away. He climbed in the limo pulling her in with him.

She sank into the familiar comfort of the limo, taking in the scent of lather and Kyoya. Resting against him she allowed herself to draw comfort from him.

They may not be in love, but she knew this was the only thing that would keep them both sane.

* * *

AN: I'm so SORRY about the lateness of the update; we just finished moving which knocked off my internet for a few days that on top with the stress at school, which may kill me this quarter. I worked on the chapter all day and I think it came out okay it maybe revised at a later date. Let me know what you think. Sorry about the mixed confusion in this chapter. But the good news is that the divorce talks are over and Candid maybe not be mentioned so in depth again, but more drama is on its way. Note the last line was borrowed from, a great Naruto story.

SPEACIAL THANKS TO:

**White Alchemist Taya**Thanks for the support and sorry for the lateness of the update I will try to be more prompt but this week kicked my ass. –smiles- have a cookie

**bringme2life**always a joy to read your reviews you've been with me from the beginning you rock!

**The Hikari Within**Yay FLUFF!

**LeaMarie F. Metallium**: yes they are starting to fall for each other, though they aren't certain of it. Lots of confusion on Emiko's part.

**Tails of the Heart**-smiles- have a cookie

**OcGoddess**yay support, thanks!

**iruka92****: sorry this isn't a Kyoya/Haruhi story I support this pairing at times. Though I like her with Tamaki too much, for some reason. **

**Uchiha Sayuri: **-squeals- yep thanks for the support.

SHOUT OUT TO ALL WHO READ AND SUPPORT THIS STORY THROUGH FAVORITES AND ALERTS, YOU ROCK!!!

COOKIES FOR ALL


	9. Kyoya's confusion

Classes were a blur and quite dull, Kyoya was actually looking forward to the Host Club activities today.

Tamaki was excited as always, talking to a blushing girl who looked near faint, as Tamaki grabbed her face leaning into her face in his flashy cliché way. Of course he got the usual response, the girl fainted.

Kyoya sighed; he'd never really understand Tamaki's need to be so dramatic.

Kyoya twitched as Tamaki wrapped his arms around his neck declaring some dramatic nonsense, Tamaki was such an idiot.

"Kyoya is your princess visiting today." Tamaki cheered happily.

Kyoya ignored him, hoping he'd leave, he didn't. "Emi-chan, is she visiting today," Tamaki explained further still having the same idiotic cheerful smile on his face.

Kyoya resisted the urge to hit him, and continued to ignore him.

A soft voice from beside him got his attention, "Ootori-san, is Emiko-chan visiting the host club today." Kyoya turned to see a meek girl, he'd seen in the host club a few times, he couldn't remember her name; she was one of Mori clients.

He gave the nervous girl a small host smile, before speaking, "Emiko-chan should be there today unless she has family business to attend to." Kyoya said, the girl seemed pleased with this answer, bowing politely she ran off.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Tamaki for the most part left him alone, instead Tamaki dealt with the twins and their treatment of his 'daughter'.

Tamaki was an idiot, but that was beside the point.

Kyoya just worked on his computer waiting for host club time.

When it finally came, he watched the door from his area off to the side from the corner of his eye.

He saw her walk in; she was in a daze, oddly she was still in Lobelia uniform, usually she changed before showing up.

Kyoya let her stay in her thoughts, still curious to as what was going on in her head. She naturally played her role; rest her head on his shoulder talking to several of the fan girls who still believed them to be a living fairy tale.

Usually this wouldn't bother Kyoya as long as she didn't ruin anything, but her living doll act was getting on his nerves, it wasn't real, it wasn't her, he didn't like it at all.

He excused them pulling her up and into a side room, pushing her against the wall, pinning her there hand on either side of her head.

She made excuses of being deep in thought and confused.

Before he could think of response he felt her lips on his. This kiss was different from all the others it was demanding, consuming and smothering, responding with the same passion, pushing her further against the wall pinning her against it with his body.

His hand was on her hip pulling her even closer he could feel the fire of her skin just inches near the tips of his fingers.

Emiko tore away from him; panting, her face was flushed, lips swollen; she mumbled something about Daisuke and dinner, before fleeting out of the room.

Kyoya felt like he was in the dark. He didn't understand what was going on. He watched Emiko run out of the Host club.

A man like Tamaki would have chase after her, in her distress, ultimately making it worst, though attempting to make it better. He was not that type of man though as he watched her avoid eye contract and finally exit through the door to her freedom, he had to suppress the urge to follow her.

The rest of the club he talked to clients and worked on his computer. He ignored the fact that it felt odd not to have Emiko near him during club hours. Because it was silly, like the idea that ever so often he'd look up, eyes just to fall on a door he swore he heard open.

Only to find it hadn't, some hopeful teasing moments when it had, it was some nameless fan girl.

Once the club time was over, Kyoya saw everyone off and shook Tamaki off, allowing him to leech onto Haruhi as she tried to escape unnoticed.

Walking out to his limo, he paused realizing that his limo wasn't the only one left, so was Emiko's, talking to the limo driver he decided to wait around for her.

Five minutes into the wait his phone rang.

"Ootori Kyoya, this is Kitamura Daisuke, I'm sure you know of me. I will not waste either one of our time by idle chat. I'd like you to keep an eye on Emiko; I have recently disposed of some trash that would like to get their hands on her. That is not an option at all, I will not loose the heir to Kitamura corporations, and I'd hate for you to loose you future wife to trash." Daisuke coolly stated pausing to let the information sink in before continuing, "Also if it slipped Emiko's mind, I'd like you to come to dinner, we have to discuss you two's future."

"Of course Daisuke-san," Kyoya stated respectfully.

Five minutes later, he saw Emiko appear, she was walking toward the limo. He studied her. She was a different person than earlier, her eyes were hard and determined with a deep realization and lingering sadness buried deep beyond her eyes. His eyes narrowed on her red abused cheek.

He body burned with fury and protectiveness, who dared hurt what, is his. He watched her look at him her eyes looked relieved to see him. As she approached he felt her arms wrap around him in a tight thankful embrace. Kyoya pulled her chin up to look at her. He lightly caressed the angry red cheek, seeing her twitch at the touch, filled him with more rage and protectiveness.

She rested her forehead against his chin; he could smell her shampoo, even the light lingering smell of her body lotion. It calmed him, placing a light kiss on her forehead he parted away from her to pull her in the limo.

Once in the limo, Emiko rested into him her body conforming to his own. Kyoya just held her.

Kyoya moved only to find that Emiko had fallen asleep on him. He looked down at her peaceful expression.

Kyoya moved some stray hairs out her face he watched her snuggle deeper into his jacket and warmth.

Kyoya allowed himself to wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer allowing his eyes to close and his body to relax. He wasn't allow this pleasure very often, it felt good to just relax even it was just with her in the backseat of a limo traveling to meet the man that would decided have the final say in there future.

Kyoya felt Emiko reposition herself, her head falling into the curve of his neck. He could feel her warm breaths against his neck; it gave him chills he refused to acknowledge he felt.

The limo stopped, they had arrived. He woke Emiko allowing him self to memorize her sleeping face. He allowed a smile to grace his lips, watching Emiko awake, seeing her yawn and rub her eyes free of sleep, and hearing her mumble his name groggily.

Kyoya knew something was changing between them even if they refused to admit it.

* * *

AN: I'm SO SORRY! I know I took forever, and I hate that this chapter is so short, but with all the nonsense and drama in my life on top of school it would have taken probably another week to get a longer chapter up. I'm sorry. I have a lot of breaks coming up so the updates should be quicker and longer. But I've set the stage for some good chapters I hope. I'm really amazed at how well like this story is. –Starry eyes- you guys are awesome. I promise the next chapters will be better and greater. –Swears-

THANKS TO:

bringme2life: thanks for your support you've been with me since chapter one and I appreciate that. –Teary eyes- oh and yes at first I was going to make candid a good person last chapter then I decided that were I wanted to go I think it's better this way. Hope you like this chapter.

White Alchemist Taya: I feel your pain I tons of stuff due here soon then the reward of breaks, yay!

OcGoddess: glad you like it! –Smiles- hope your moving went well.

LeaMarie F. Metallium: thanks I noticed that too when I went back. –smiles- -hands you another cookie-

Uchiha: -blush- thanks

Wasipi: thanks for giving it a chance, and I'm glad you liked it. –Smiles-

yuuko zala: here's your update. –smiles-

Thanks to ALL PEOPLE NOT MENTIONED THAT SUPPORT THIS STORY!

ALSO this chapter may be revised and/or made longer at a later date, and i'll try to update as soon as possible.


	10. Revised breaking molds

Emiko was livid.

She stood watching the dark oak door that taunted her.

How dare them.

How she ended up here.

Emiko had been awoken in the limo by Kyoya, which was slightly embarrassing, she was thankful she didn't drool on him. She felt it was very un-lady like to fall asleep on someone, even if they were you're future husband. She quickly straightened her appearance, hoping her face wasn't red from lying on against his jacket. That would be hard to explain to Daisuke, though she was sure he wouldn't ask, though him assuming would be worst than her explaining it.

Emiko sighed, leading Kyoya to her home.

Daisuke-san met them at the door she greeted him respectively as expected and Kyoya of course played his part perfectly.

Emiko was nervous; she kept her cool clam facade though she wanted to scream, more and more as the idle chatter carried on.

She busied herself servicing both of them with tea and she kept quite, listening to the meaningless conversation.

More than ever she wished her father was here, he acknowledged her and she didn't feel so out of place with him around. Kyoya and Daisuke were both deep in business talks, which she could understand and could offer her opinions. During this talk she was to be seen not heard. She was only the heir she had no voice until spoken to.

Speaking out of turn would disrespect herself and her name. Daisuke wouldn't stand for it. He didn't care for her feminist ideals or thoughts. It just reminded him of her half American blood which he didn't approve of.

Emiko sat next to Kyoya and refilled their tea and listened to them talk. This continued for minutes before they were told dinner was served.

She led them to the dinning room and waited for them to be seated then took her own seat. She sat to the left of Daisuke who sat the head of the table due to her father's absence, Kyoya was at his right. The conversation continued as they spoke yet again of idle nonsense.

Emiko was surprised that Daisuke hadn't cut straight to the point. He didn't like to waste time something him and his brother, her father, had in common. Emiko continued to listen; it wasn't until the end of dinner where Emiko led them to the library. It was then that Daisuke cut to the matter at hand.

This left Emiko standing here on the other side of the library door, in her own home.

Daisuke had asked her to leave the room, calmly with his tone that demanded that she listen.

So here she was staring at the door, barely containing her rage. She was the heir; it was her future they were talking about. She wasn't some trophy wife, it was her father's companies and her life they were discussing and they dared to make her leave.

Her anger was directed entirely at Daisuke, Kyoya had allowed this to happen to, he had allowed her uncle to close her out of the talks of her, no their future.

Emiko, couldn't believe she had allowed this to occur, she wasn't going to allow this, she didn't care what Daisuke thought she had all right to be in that room, it was her decision her future.

Emiko eyes hardened and resolve set she moved forward and opened the door. She moved confidently and took a sit next to Kyoya looking to Daisuke expectedly and determined not to be moved.

"Emiko"

"Daisuke-san"

Emiko interrupted him before he could speak again, "I mean no disrespect, but I refuse to leave I will be active in the decision regarding my future. I'm no trophy wife and refuse to be treated as such."

Emiko prepared herself for a verbal lashing, only to receive a nod and silence.

"I was curious of the speed of engagement; the contact stated that there would be a year prior to the announcement of the engagement, you both will still be in school when that time is up. I know neither of you are planning to drop out of school." Daisuke stated pausing slightly before continuing.

"Then there is the matter on how long you want to prolong the engagement until the actually wedding, then the matter of heirs though there is no rush for that, there is the matter on if one heir will inherit both corporations or if one for one or however you divide them." Daisuke stated coolly.

Emiko was shocked at that they had forgotten the finer details.

"I'll allow you time to think this over, though I will demand an answer by the time of the actually announced engagement, which I feel should be privately announced then allow word of mouth to circulate the suspension then we'll formally announce it to the press and business partners." Daisuke spoke calmly, pausing "that's all"

With that Daisuke rose from his seat along with everyone else in the room, and left.

Emiko looked to Kyoya giving him a small smile.

"I'll walk you out" Emiko said calmly reaching for his hand only to pause it, before she could drop it to her side Kyoya had already grab onto it and enclosed it in his fingers.

They walked in silence to Kyoya's limo, both of their minds full of what they had just been told.

"We have a lot..."

"I'll pick you up at six for dinner, we'll talk then" Kyoya interrupted her smoothly allowing his hand to cup her face.

Emiko just nodded trying not to stare at his intense fog-colored eyes.

Kyoya pulled her chin up placing a light feathery kiss on her lips she could just barely taste the green tea on his lips.

Emiko curiously ran her tongue across his bottom lip earning more of the bitter sweetness that lingered there.

Kyoya felt his lips burn.

Kyoya pulled away.

Emiko wanted to whimper, why was he pulling away, what was this feeling.

Kyoya took a deep breath and pushed up his glasses.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kyoya stated giving Emiko a peck on the lips it was quick and suppressed though she could feel her lips twitching for more.

Emiko gave an embrassed smile and nodded, she watched him get in the limo and leave.

Emiko walked back to her home.

Quickly going to the bathroom, where she straightens her appearance, before continuing up the stairs to her room.

"Emiko" Daisuke called from one of the many rooms.

Emiko turned to find him standing in the doorways of her father's study.

"Yes Daisuke-san"

"I'd like to address your behavior earlier." Daisuke spoke his tone gave nothing away.

He continued not giving her time to interrupt. "It's what I would a expect from the Kitamura heir, your normal role of submissive female will get you tore apart in the business world, tonight was a test more of your character than it was a meeting of nonsense. You rose against me when I pushed you to be into a mold of a trophy wife, now I know why Samuru is so persistent on you being the heir." Daisuke stated coolly.

"Emiko I'd recommend that you keep your head, this is going to an important 'business' transaction." Daisuke stated before turning and leaving a stunned Emiko in the hallway.

AN: REVISED! I'm sorry for cutting out the kiss, but I want to change somethings and the kiss was throwing me off, don't worry it'll be replaced later. Thanks to everyone for support, you're reviews really helped. I think I've figured out where I'm going now.


	11. Revised Sara

Emiko was confused.

She sat in her bed; she didn't know what was happening.

What was she feeling.

Emiko could still feel it on her lips still taste the lingering of green tea on her tongue.

Daisuke's words kept ringing in her head, was she loosing her head, was she letting some petty emotions get in the way of her better judgement.

She couldn't shake these feelings the taste. Emiko shook her her head, in an attempt to clear the traitorous thoughts and taste.

This wasn't the plan; this isn't about attachment this is about business, about their futures.

She'd have to discuss this with Kyoya later; she didn't want to go down this path. She wasn't going to allow lus... anything to cloud her judgment or mind. Kitamura Corporation was more important.

Emiko woke in the morning feeling off, but she didn't allow it to get her down. She prepared for the day, pulling her hair into two simple buns on each side of her head, dressing in uniform.

She walked down stairs to find herself alone, Daisuke had already gone, her father wasn't home yet or he had gone straight to work.

The classes were normal she was harassed by the Zuka club, and ignored all fan girls.

She later she went home changed and went to the host club.

The host club was packed when she arrived.

Everyone had clients.

She roamed, ignoring bad vibes that were causing her nerves to tingle.

She scanned for Kyoya, finding him surround by clients. Looking to his left she saw a new, yet familiar face.

The daughter a very influential American businessman, the name escaped Emiko but she knew the face of the girl immediately, she was stereotypical American dream girl, blonde hair blue eyes and of course the body that made weak men weep and drool.

Emiko found her to be annoying; in the short time she had associated with her at business gatherings. Kyoya seemed to be giving her extra attention; he obliviously knew who she was.

Emiko didn't like the girl, she didn't feel she was worth knowing, her father seemed to be agreement with her, he didn't continue to seek business with her father either. Daisuke commented that he was an arrogant American and Kitamura wouldn't associate with such people.

Of course the said American heard him, and was stupid enough to call Daisuke arrogant.

Emiko smiled at the memory, Daisuke was proud not arrogant, maybe one day that American will learn the difference, especially if he wants business with any proud Japanese corporations.

Emiko was brought out of her musing by a tug on her hand. Looking down she was greeted with the sight of child innocence of Hani.

"Emi-chan, come eat cake with me" Hani questioned in sweet child like tone.

Who could refuse, Emiko could not; she was pulled along to the cake table.

She nodded to Mori who sat across from her, who returned the gesture.

She sat happily chatting with Hani, eating her piece of cake while he went through several cakes while chatting happily.

She smiled at his innocence, thinking of this club and the fan girls she could hear sighing and giggle and the occasional squeal around the room.

Of all the hosts, even Kyoya she would rather hang out with Hani, he reminded her, of simpler times and innocence. He made her smile, made her want to laugh, and giggle like a foolish school girl. Kyoya though she enjoyed his company, she knew her place with him, she was his contract bride his business partner.

She accepted that, that was what she wanted, but she still enjoyed how Hani made her feel. Like a little girl again, like there was no worries but today.

As if sensing her thoughts Hani smiled brightly at her, frosting covering the corners of his mouth even the tip of his nose. She couldn't contain the giggles that erupted, from her mouth. She was quickly joined by Hani who giggled right along.

For the moment it didn't matter that she was surround by girls that rumors could fly, right now she was no one but a giggling girl.

Her moment was taken by a screaming of "Emmy"

Her vision was blurred by locks of blonde.

"Emmy, you remember me right, Sara Forester," Sara stated in a high pitch squeal.

"Of course, Sara," Emiko stated respectfully.

"Why she call you Emmy, Emi-chan." Hani questioned.

"It's easier than remembering how to say her name." Sara said with a giggle.

Emiko gave a forced small smile.

"Emmy, I thought you went to all girl school." Sara questioned.

"I do, I'm visiting friends, and I thought you were in America." Emiko stated still keeping her respectful front.

"Oh I was, but daddy stayed to conduct business, me and mommy just came back from the states, we were skiing." Sara rambled on.

"So you joined Ouran?" Emiko questioned curious of her reason for being here, noticing her lack of uniform.

"Heavens no, I have tutors, Kyoya here invited me to see what the club was like, our fathers are talking business." Sara continued with a smile slightly struggling to pronounce Kyoya name.

Emiko politely smiled back, the girl got on her nerves.

"Kyoya, I need to speak with you." Emiko stated looking to him finally.

"It'll have to wait Emiko-san, I have to get Sara back to her father." Kyoya spoke, looking to Emiko briefly.

Emiko was confused and slightly hurt, at the –san and the brush off, but business was business.

Emiko watched them walk away, before she could think more on the matter she was pulled from her chair.

"Come on Emi-chan, Haru-chan showed me this great ice cream parlor, lets go." Hani said pulling her along.

Emiko just notice that everyone was gone, she allowed Hani to tug her along ignoring the fact that they had just had candy and cake.

She welcomed the distraction; she walked along with Hani leading her by the hand while Mori followed silently behind.

-(.)-

Kyoya watched the flash in Emiko's eyes when he dismissed her so casually. Letting it go he led Sara out of the room, she of course latched on to his arm. She had been talking his ear off, she was worst than Tamaki, and just as clingy.

He just met the girl earlier today, and she had yet to give him a moment of peace. His father told him to keep her entrained. He was working on business with her father, who owned several testing facilities and hospitals state side; he was hopping to branch over to Japan.

"Kyoya" Sara purred Kyoya gave a host smile though; he wanted to flinch at how she butchered his name trying to pronounce it.

"Yes Sara" Kyoya said silkily.

"If this business meeting goes well, we'll see a lot of each other, how do you feel about that?" Sara said with a hidden smile.

Kyoya gave Sara a host smile his eyes veiled his calculating look, "Of course, Sara, It would be a pleasure." Kyoya replied opening the door to the limo for her.

Sara had a small manipulative smile on her face as she got in the limo. That no one noticed.

* * *

AN: Another REVISEMENT, just a small one, I hope to write up the next chapter on sunday, that's the only free day I have, During my so called 'break'. AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. Ya'll are the BEST.


	12. Slap

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

Chapter 12

Slap

(revised)

* * *

It had been a week since Sara had invaded the host club on Kyoya's arm.

During this time the club seemed on edge. Emiko found herself, enjoying the Zuka club more than the host club.

Sara was being a annoying in a way only she could be.

Emiko hadn't been able to talk to Kyoya, other occasional text or glance they barely spoke at all. She started with being confused now that was gone, she was pissed. She couldn't decide if it was him or Sara, who she was really mad at, but she settled for being mad at both.

"Princess, I have missed you." Tamaki squeal twirling her.

Emiko rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her long brown hair to straighten it.

"Princess, you look lovely with your hair down, come to catch the attention of your prince." Tamaki said voice sounding like silk, as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Emiko gave him a small smile, Tamaki had gotten under her skin. No longer did she find him a cliché over romantic –cheesy- idiot. Well he was still all of that, now he was importantly her friend.

"Kyoya doesn't throw, so it's hard for me to catch." Emiko said coyly with a smile, Tamaki looked confused, it made her want to laugh, or at least explain herself.

Before she could she was pulled away by an excited Hani, talking full speed as he dragged her to his cake table, which was litter with cakes and sweets, clients and of course Mori was there.

She sat with them while clients came and went, as the club activities slowed down, they moved to the couches as clients started to disappear. Emiko continued to watch the clients and host interact, Tamaki was wooing as usual, Haruhi was charming clients with his natural charm and understanding, the twins were causing faints and squeals with their loving caresses of forbidden love, even Mori had his clients blushing by being there, being the strong silent and oh so mysterious type he was.

Finally there was Kyoya who Emiko had been avoiding looking at, though she had a clear view of him from her spot on the couch, had only a two clients left; he was charming them for sure.

Sara was next to him soaking up anything and everything he said to her. Emiko never really understood why he joined the host club, everyone had their reasons. He didn't seem the type, well he wasn't the type. It wasn't like he couldn't get the same if not better connections outside this club.

Emiko was brought out of her musing as pressure was added to her legs, looking down she saw Hani curled up with his rabbit; her leg was now his pillow. Emiko let a small content small grace her lips, as she moved the hair out of his face.

If she would have looked up she may have seen that she now had Kyoya's attention. She didn't look up; she continued to watch Hani sleep. He made her feel carefree, but at the same time motherly. It was hard to remember he wasn't a small child when he was like this. The thought of his actual age, caused her cheeks to red, this must look scandalous, him curled up in her lap, when everyone thinks she's suppose to be Kyoya's girlf…. whatever she was.

"EMMY," Sara yelled high-pitched causing Emiko to twitch in annoyance.

"Sara, lower your voice, please." Emiko demanded in a stern voice.

"Oh" Sara gave a childish giggle, Emiko wished she would leave, since she had no patience for her.

"Anyway, are you going to the party Sunday night?" Sara questioned looking generally excited.

"You mean the formal business dinner at ……

"yea yea that thing I heard their going to be dancing, me and mommy are going shopping this weekend, you should come." Sara interrupted rambling, "It would be a great time to catch up on all the latest gossip,"

Emiko just smiled, "I already have a dress, but thank you for the invitation."

"Oh okay, then we can just catch up now." Sara said with a big overly-cheerful smile, Emiko knew it was a fake though.

"Me and mommy heard about your mother," Sara said solemnly patting Emiko's shoulder in a supposedly comforting matter.

Mori came and got Hani as Sara spoke, Emiko wished he could take her away to.

"We couldn't believe she lost everything, in America she would have gotten everything she deserved, being thrown out after seventeen years of marriage, and not even getting her daughter. Mommy and I were heartbroken for you and her, you must devastated, but from what I hear you're getting everything from you father so you can't be too upset." Sara said ending with a giggle.

Emiko's nails were digging into her palms, she was near breaking skin. She was seeing red, Sara had crossed the line siding with that woman then implying such horrid things.

"Sara my mother dishonored her marriage, in doing so she got what she deserved." Emiko said coldly.

"Dishonored, she just had an affair, I'm sure your father had many through-out their marriage." Sara said fiercely.

Emiko was on her feet the second Sara finished her thought eyes flashing. "Sara, I recommend you keep your dimwitted opinions out of my business."

Sara gave a laugh raising off the couch to be face to face with Emiko, "Dimwitted Opinions, Emmy you're funny"

"Emmy there's no need to get offensive, its okay if your father cheats mine does." Sara said with a smirk.

Emiko snapped, the slap echoed in the nearly empty third music room, Emiko's palm burned and stung in pain, Sara's face was throw to the side her cheek was an angry red color.

Sara grabbed her cheeked looking murderous, "What the hell Emmy?"

"Don't ever compare my father to yours." Emiko spat, "My father has honor that yours will never understand."

Sara looked furious and ready to pounce, she moved forward. Emiko was not going to stand down.

No one disrespected her father.

"Emmy no one hits me." Sara spoke venomously.

"Well now someone has, and I will again if you ever speak of my father in such a way." Emiko spoke in a firm controlled tone.

Sara raised her arm to strike only to have it grabbed midair.

"Sara your limo is waiting." Kyoya spoke releasing her arm.

Sara gave a final glare and walked to the door slamming it shut as she left.

"How overdramatic" Emiko stated shaking her head slightly before turning to gather her stuff to also leave.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her, "We need to talk." Kyoya spoke softly his voice caressing her ear.

"No, I have tried to talk to you for a week, and you haven't spoken to me once, I'm going home." Emiko said eye flashing daring him to stop her; she shrugged off his hand and walked over to her stuff.

"Emi-chan!" Came the excited now wake yell from Hani as he jumped into her arms the action causing her to twirl.

Earning a much needed giggle from her.

Hani and Mori gave Emiko a ride home, after Hani insisted strongly the whole walk down to the limo then just finally dragged her into the limo.

Emiko was happy to be home, even if it was empty. Her father wasn't home yet, he always came home late on Friday. Going to the office she checked the messages.

There was only two, one from Kyoya, she skipped it, and she'd speak to him later. The last one was from her father telling her that he'd be gone on business with Daisuke, until Monday.

Before she left the room the phone rang, picking it up at the third ring. (-other person-)

"hello"

-hello Emiko-chan, this Fuyumi, Kyoya's sister,-

"Hello Fuyumi-san, how are you?"

-"I'm good, just got back from Europe with Seiko-kun, it's beautiful there this time of the year, didn't like that it rained so much though."-

Emiko smiled hearing the pout in the older woman's voice.

-"Anyway, as you know that formal dinner party is Sunday and I was planning on going shopping earlier that day and well I was curious if you wanted to go, seeing as I know you will be attending it as well."-

Emiko smiled Fuyumi sounded like a shy girl asking a boy she liked for a date.

"Yes, I'd like that, thank you for inviting me Fuyumi-san."

She could hear the smile race across Fuyumi's face.

"Oh no problem at all, Emiko-chan, I rarely get to shop with another female. It'll be a girl's day out."

Emiko could hear the giggle that followed and couldn't help but smile.

-"well Seiko-kun should be home soon, I'll pick you up Sunday morning." –

"See you then Fuyumi-san"

-"Bye Emiko-chan"-

Emiko hung up the phone.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry on how long it's taking me to update, I've been super busy with school, but it's almost over, yay,

* * *


	13. Girls day out

AN: YES, I'M ALIIVE

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Girls day out

* * *

Emiko giggled, she couldn't stop; this was the most fun she'd ever had.

Fuyumi giggled too as she grabbed Emiko's hand and led her around from store to store.

Daisuke wouldn't approve of this behavior neither would Kyoya, normally she wouldn't either, but she couldn't help it.

She felt like middle schooler who just got their allowance.

Fuyumi squealed and pulled her into a nearby store, it was a little girl store, it was pink and girly and oddly appealing. Emiko smiled as Fuyumi pulled her in.

The store reminded her of Hani in its adorable-ness. Fuyumi pulled her over to the dress-up stuff, instantly latching on to a mint green feather boa, twirling it around her neck, then grabbing a pair of black ears, only to change her mind and grab a plastic sliver princess crown with big multi-colored plastic gems. She put it on her head just to admire it in a nearby mirror she had a big goofy smile on her face.

"How does it look Emiko-chan?" Fuyumi asked with suppressed laugher

"Very distinguish," Emiko said with a amused smile just to have Fuyumi laugh.

"Your turn" Fuyumi said with a somewhat evil smirk.

Emiko suppressed the urge to run in fear.

Emiko couldn't stop giggling, she looked so foolish, with her neck wrapped in a neon pink feather boa, she had on elbow high white and pink striped gloves, her right wrist covered in many multi-colored bracelets, oh and of course she had a crown like Fuyumi.

Fuyumi just giggled, looking at them both in the mirror, "I'd say we both look like cheap drag queens."

Emiko just laughed nodding.

Fuyumi giggled and continued to throw stuff in the small basket she was carrying, Emiko just smiled, she suppose this was what it was like to have a girl friend or a older sister.

It wasn't so bad, Emiko never really thought about either, she had girls she associated with a school and social gatherings; they all knew was for the connections not emotional attachment.

Emiko never would have guessed when she woke up this morning that she'd be having this much fun, she'd never been a big shopper unlike her mother, and she never guess she'd have so much with her future sister-in-law

.

The thought shocked her, the whole day it hadn't occurred to her that this was her future sister-in-law, she'd thought little of anything today since Fuyumi picked her up.

Fuyumi brought her out of her musing by grabbing her hand and going to the register with a basket full of useless cuteness.

Fuyumi slapped Emiko's hand playfully when she tried to pay for what Fuyumi insisted she get, Fuyumi handed the young teen the money for both of their stuff, she smile brightly as she grabbed Emiko's hand and led her out of the store.

Emiko just smiled, only to be dragged toward a picture booth.

"Come on Emiko-chan, let's model our new stuff." Fuyumi said with a big smile. Emiko shook her head at the foolishness but still let Fuyumi drag her into the small booth that barely fit both of them and all of their bags.

Fuyumi wrapped her new feather boa around her neck, and her new plastic crown and applied a generous amount of sliver glitter gloss, then completed the look with pair of purple heart-shaped shades.

Emiko shook her head at her silliness if only Seiko-san could see his wife now.

"Here you go Emiko-chan, put on your stuff." Fuyumi said handing over the massive pink bag. Emiko seeing no point in fighting it grabbed the bag and searched for the perfect look to match Fuyumi's outrageous one.

Emiko, wrapped her neck in her neon pink feather boa, before applying a over generous amount of gold glitter to her eye lids and lips, then completed her look with a pair of cat ears atop of her head.

Emiko looks up at Fuyumi just for them both to bust out laughing; Emiko grabs money to put in the machine before Fuyumi can.

Minutes later they exit the booth, and look at their pictures, only to start giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh I want them all." Fuyumi gushed, face flushed from laugher.

"I can get them copied and give them to you at the party." Emiko suggested.

"That would be great." Fuyumi said happily.

"Speaking of the party, I suppose we actually get your dress." Emiko said, remembering they had yet to actually shop for the party.

"Oh no worries, Seiko-kun, already got me a dress; he loves to dress me up." Fuyumi said eyes lighting up with adoration when mentioning her husband's name. "He surprised me with it, the day I called you, to ask if you wanted to go shopping, and well I didn't want to cancel with you, so here we are." Fuyumi continued with a happy smile.

"Let's go eat, Emiko-chan." Fuyumi said happily walking toward the food court that they had passed earlier in their shopping spree.

Emiko grabbed her hand before she could get too far and mix in with the crowd.

"We should wash up first." Emiko said with Fuyumi looked back at her in curiosity mixed with confusion.

Fuyumi smiled sheepishly, forgetting all about how outrageous they looked at the moment.

Emiko just gave a small laugh and lead the way to the restroom.

Minutes later they were sitting eating and drinking in a comfortable silence.

"Emiko-chan, I hope you don't mind me asking but how are things with Kyoya-kun, I apologize if I'm being too nosey." Fuyumi said looking at her food like a shy school girl.

"Its fine I suppose, he….we haven't had much time for each other lately." Emiko said politely.

"It's that Sara girl isn't it." Fuyumi asked with a harsh tone pausing only slightly before continuing, "I knew she was going to be trouble, she been eyeing all of my brothers even Seiko-kun since her arrival. Then father tells Kyoya to show her around, I can't believe he would do such a thing with him knowing of you twos involvement to each other." Fuyumi gushed cheeks reddening in her frustration.

"It's alright, Kyoya and I haven't told your father yet of our relationship, we haven't had the chance yet. Furthermore, I trust Kyoya; we have a binding bond that no silly girl like Sara can hope to even weaken." Emiko said with a cool convinced tone eyes flashing.

"If she tries to take Kyoya from you, she'll have to deal with me and Seiko-kun." Fuyumi said determinedly eyes flashing, bolting up from her chair. "My brother's happiness will not be compromised by some silly harpy." She said heatedly gathering some attention by the surrounding people.

Emiko was slightly shocked it showed in her eyes.

Fuyumi noticing it rather quickly sat down reaching across the table to grab Emiko's hand.

"What's wrong?" Fuyumi asked soothing tone that begged you to confess all your insecurities and fears too.

"Nothing your reaction just surprised me." Emiko answered truthfully in a lame tone.

Fuyumi flashed Emiko a happy smile rivaled sun in brightness, "I have to be protective of my future sister-in-law.

Emiko choked on the drink she was slipping, Emiko coughed harshly trying to breathe evenly while clearing her airway of tea. "What?! How?!" Emiko grasped out of her sore throat.

Fuyumi just giggled, "I can be hopeful can't I,"

Emiko was taking deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart while trying not to glare at the happily smiling Fuyumi who was munching on her dumplings.

Everything was interrupted but the cheerful tone of Fuyumi's cell phone.

"Excuse me Emiko-chan," Fuyumi said happily.

(Fuyumi's conversation -one sided-)

"Hello"

"Oh Hello Seiko-kun"

"Hmm what time is it?"

"Oh"

"I'll see you at home, bye Seiko-kun"

(End of conversation)

"We need to go, Emiko-chan," Fuyumi said in serious tone gathering bags.

"Is something wrong?" Emiko asked, also gathering her stuff.

"Oh no, we just have three hours until the party." Fuyumi said with a sheepish smile.

"What?!" Emiko yelled, grabbing her stuff and Fuyumi hand and running toward the exit.

* * *

To be continued……….

* * *

AN: I apologize if Fuyumi is OOC. i'M SO sorry about taking forever to get this update you my WONDERFUL READERS! My life kind of went to hell, with added stress studying for my really important Nationals I took earlier this month…….and PASSED!! I'm now waiting for my license to come so I have lots of free time………. Which hopefully means I can get the next chapter up in no time. Thank you so much for your patience with me, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Next chapter is the party………


	14. Ball Part One

Chapter 14

The Ball

Part one!

* * *

Emiko half listened to her father and Daisuke discuss the people who would be at the business party.

She of course knew only people who stood in standing would be there, and their guests. This above all was a business transaction.

It was a party, a ball, a reason to dress up, and be seen to gossip about all new business and the lives of the people behind it; but more so and more importantly it was a business get together to make connections to see who was doing well and who was wasn't.

Emiko gave a soft sigh she knew this was going to be a long night. She was going to be on parade as the heir to Kitamura Corporations.

She would be eye candy to the greedy. The fools would look at her as a trinket to be bought; the very idea of them looking at her in such a way both angered and disgusted her.

"Emiko" Her father baritone voice caressed her ears bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes" she replied flashing a small smile which he returned before taking her hand.

"Time to wake up, we have arrived time to make our grand entrance." Samuru said sounding very much like Tamaki, but he was sarcastic, he hated this things, so did Daisuke her mother was always the one for the parties. They only came for business.

Daisuke gave her a nod before exiting the limo. Her father followed him reaching a hand down to help her out. She wrapped her arm around his elbow the second she was on her feet, she knew she was going to be fine his presence insured that.

The flashing of cameras, blinded her, one would think this was a movie premiere giving the number of attending photographers. Which it might as well have been, giving the number of powerful and influential people that entered and planned on entering this building tonight.

Her father tighten his hold her and continued to lead her through the blinding flashes, never pausing for questions though Emiko noticed that Daisuke did.

Emiko breathed much easier once in the building. She never really got used to all the attention, she would rather not bother with the press, much like her father. Daisuke joined them minutes later, looking only a bit annoyed.

"Damn press" He all but growled under his breath as he straightens his appearance.

Her father gave a loud laugh, which shook his frame causing her side to vibrate; she couldn't contain the smile that graced her lips, especially at the glare with little to no edge that Daisuke responded with.

"Come on what are you standing around for." Daisuke barked out in an angry huff.

Daisuke lead the way, walking in front of his still very amused brother.

"Don't let him bother you Emiko-Chan, he's nothing but a wet cat." Her father whispered into her hair none to quietly given the tense pause Daisuke took in front of them.

Emiko bit her lip to keep from giggling her father really had no tact, and really was quite foolish when it came to getting under his brother's skin. Her father had no such reservations and was rolling in laugher.

Daisuke stomped away.

"I'm going to have to watch out for him, He'll be bad all night until he gets even." She heard her father say he lead her in the direction Daisuke had left in.

Emiko shook her head at his foolishness. It was easy to forget he was one of the cutthroats of the business world when he acted like this. She rested her head on his shoulder content for only a moment that it was just the two of them.

And it was only a moment. A cry of Emi-chan made her throw her head in the direction of joyous Hani skipping toward her a high speeds with a calm Mori following behind at a lazier speed. The blonde ball of energy stopped just in front of them.

He was the picture of cuteness, in his white tux cradling Usa-chan to his chest. Emiko felt her heart melt at the sight of him.

"Emi-Chan aww you're so cute." Hani cooed circling her in fascination. "Will you eat cake with me later?" Hani questioned happily.

"Of course Hani-san" Emiko said with a happy smile, which Hani returned full force.

"Who's this Emiko-chan" Samuru stated after watching the scene with interest.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hani for short," Emiko said gesturing to the blonde boy, "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, they're friends, they go to school with Kyoya" gesturing to Mori who was now standing behind Hani. "Hani-san, Mori-san this is my father, Samuru Kitamura."

They exchanged greetings, before Hani ran off again talking about getting more sweets.

"Where is Kyoya I was sure you'd be on his arm tonight." Samuru commented as they walked in the direction Hani and Mori just left in.

"I'm sure he's here." Emiko stated plainly, still somewhat upset at him.

"First fight." Samuru commented with a smile.

"Go easy on him, he may be smart but he's still a boy," Samuru continued not waiting on an answer.

"I suppose," Emiko stated not really wanting to talk about it.

"Though you should make him sweat it, sometimes boys need to be reminded that they can't take things for granted, that someone like you is special and demands respect and that you will not be treated any other way." Samuru stated with a calm cool tone that spoke of experience and lessons learned.

Emiko was warmed by his words found them amusing and reassuring, she was curious and who had taught him such wisdom on women, but wasn't sure on how to go about asking.

"Kanna, my first love, taught me that, she made me realize what it took to be a man. She challenged me, made me grow, opened my eyes to what I wanted, who I wanted to be." Samuru said voice full of remembrance and deep emotion.

Emiko thought of the picture hallway in their hallway, of young man, who would later become her father, arms wrapped around the young Kanna, who was his fiancée when the picture was taken. Her words, made her wish things were different that Kana had lived that his son would have lived. She knew that it wouldn't change anything to think such thoughts. If Kanna would have lived things would have been different, her father would be happier, Candid would have never happened, she never would have happened.

Emiko's heart swelled with emotion thinking of such things. Part of her with sadness at such thoughts she couldn't think of her life without her father. Another part of her heart, the small girl part that longed for romance and fairy tales, fluttered at the thought of love like that. Love, like that only seemed to be in stories of princes and princesses that her father found if only for a short time, before death took it away.

People waited their whole lives for such love. Some never found it, some were fooled into thinking they had found it. Emiko would not waste her time waiting; she would not be taken for a fool, by love. She would go through with the plan as her and Kyoya had lain out, and she wouldn't allow anyone to get in the way, especially no brainless twit like Sara.

Emiko smiled at her father, before replying, "You're right, what we have together is more important that any silly thing that got between us, he just needs to be reminded where his best interests lie." Emiko stated her tone velvet soft, with a cold steel underneath that lay hidden but just as threatening under her soft understanding words.

Samuru nodded, as he lead them into the grand ballroom and then to their table which Daisuke was already sitting at discussing something with a man to his right.

"Kitamura-sama, pleasure to meet you again sir," Came a voice as they sat their table. "Emiko-chan, lovely to see you too, my wife has been talking constantly of the fun you two had earlier."

Emiko looked to said person only to see Seiko-san, shaking was hands with her father. "Seiko-san, how are you, how was Europe"

"I'm good, Europe was productive, I believe Fuyumi loved it more than me." Seiko stated with laugh and smile.

"Where is Fuyumi-san?" Emiko questioned looking around the room for the woman in question.

Any respond Seiko could have made was cut short by a yell of Emmy-chan.

Sara came running toward her. Emiko took only a minute to prepare herself.

"Oh Emmy I love your dress." Sara cooed annoyingly, taking in Emiko's black Elaine dress, with square cut neck with white colorblock trim with beaded detail. It was a simple yet stunning dress, completed with a small diamond tennis bracelet and a diamond Y-style necklace. Emiko's chocolate hair was loosely curled clipped out of her face to cascade down her back.

Emiko gave Sara a forced yet polite smile as she took in the girl's attire. The dress was just below knee length, a dull yellow in color, accented in black ruffles; it had a Lolita feel to it. Emiko continued to take in the dress, top of the dress was done in an empress style, and black ruffles under the beast accented the area in a tasteful way. The bottoms of the dress was lacey yellow atop more black ruffles, accented with yellow diamond pedant around her neck, her blond hair, sleek and straighten. Emiko would admit it was cute, highly impropriate but cute.

"Thank you Sara, yours is also nice." Emiko said in honesty, she felt no need to be rude for no reason, especially in such a place.

"There you are Sara darling, I've been looking everywhere for you darling." Came the screeching of Mrs. Forester, Emiko had only met the woman once, but you never forgot such a horrible voice. Nails on a chalkboard were heavenly hymns compared to this voice. Emiko got a good look at the harpy, stopped in front of her.

Ms. Forester looked very much out of place, in her shimmering wine red dress, with purging V neck line stopped at her belly button. If that wasn't enough the slit up the sides stopped just shy of the hip. Emiko couldn't think of a single reason why anyone would wear that to a party like this. She couldn't see any respectful wife wearing such a thing to a business party, especially when it looked like it belonged in the bedroom. Emiko looked shyly around hoping to find a way away from the woman.

Only to find both Seiko-san and her father had disappeared.

"Is that you Emmy?" Came the screeching so close to Emiko's ear.

"Yes, Hello, Ms. Forester, how are you?" Emiko stated forcefully polite.

"I'm superb, please dear call me Tiffany, Ms. Forester makes me feel old." Tiffany giggled high-pitched hurting Emiko's ears.

Emiko just flashed a small smile.

"Emiko-chan, there you are?" Came the voice of salvation.

"Fuyumi-san" Emiko greeted, wanting nothing but to hug Fuyumi for saving her.

"Ladies you must excuse us, I came to retrieve Emiko-chan, people are looking for her," Fuyumi said smoothly with a polite smile before leading Emiko away by her arm.

"Thank you Fuyumi, you are a godsend." Emiko whispered.

"What are friends for?" Fuyumi said with a smile.

"Oh I have those pictures, in my handbag, I'll go retrieve them." Emiko said with a happy smile, remembering the fun they had earlier.

Fuyumi looked delighted, "I'll be at the table with Seiko-kun." Fuyumi said with a large smile pointing in the direction of the tables. Emiko nodded and walked toward where she left her bag.

Emiko was on her way back with the pictures when she was pulled into strong arms, she watched as slim pale finger picked pictures from her fingers. She suppressed a shiver at the feel of his warm breath at her ear. She watched as he flipped through them.

"You and my sister seemed to have a productive morning." Kyoya's voice came out like a purr to her ears. Part of her missed being this close to him, that part relaxed into his warmth. The other part was harden and searched the crowd to see who was watching them, even in the darken part of the room they occupied there was eyes. She didn't want vile rumors.

"I see you wore my gifts." Kyoya stated, his fingers tracing her new tennis bracelet.

"I must look my best when I met my future father-in-law." Emiko stated with a smile as she laced her fingers with his and pulled away from him, pulling him toward the table his sister said she would be at.

* * *

-end of part one-

AN: Yes I'm alive! I do apologize for the time it took to get it up. My life was a bit shaky for a while which caused a minor writer's block. But I'm back part two isn't written yet, but I have it plan out, main theme is simply meeting Kyoya's father. Of course it's never that simple, but we shall see. Sorry with the little Kyoya/Emiko action be patient, please.

SPECIAL THANKS TO!

Tsumetai.Yoru –thank you for the sweet review it almost made me cry

Seengot – thanks for the support! Glad your enjoying it!

JustABlackRose – thanks I'm glad everyone is in Character, I hope to keep them that way.

(anonymous) - -joins in squealing- hope you love this chapter.

bringme2life –yes I know I figured Fuyumi was OOC last chapter, I know nothing about her so I made her a girl Tamaki kinda lol, I know I can be a little OOC when shopping is involved.

Kriz- Glad to know it's believable. i thought so too. Glad you're enjoying and thanks for the support!

JadeNightrow- not much Sara bashing in this chapter, I'm not sure what to do with her yet

White Alchemist Taya- you'll have to wait to see

yuMeNami- Fuyumi is great, character of little showing though… sadly,

Arugula Pacioli- sorry about that! It'll happen I swear!

WarpedTenchu- LOL that was the most interesting review EVER! And I thank you for digging me up out of my hole.

ALL THANKS TO ALL READERS AND SUPPORTERS OF THIS FANFIC. I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU! MUCH LOVE AND CARE

-Charmed-Chan

LINKS TO OUTFITS (take out spaces)

Emiko's dress, Colors switched but same dress

http: /cdn.is./mgen/Bluefly /prodImage.ms?productCode2060208&width 300&height300

Sara's dress

http: / /shopping/index.php?main pageproductinfo&productsid517


	15. Read ME!

Hello Fans (that haven't abandoned this story) (I don't blame you if you have.)

I haven't abandoned this story I hope to finished it, I'm having major writer's block I don't know where I want to go with it. So I'm hoping that you guys can help. Give me direction. What do you want to happen?

I can end it quickly and just be done with it, or I can add to it and expand the plot a little add a bit more drama, add a triangle or something. I want to hear your thoughts. Please respond! All suggestions are welcome, and thank you all for the patience, and as soon as I get some idea what you all want I'll start moving the story in the right direction.

Much love

Charmed-chan


	16. REAL CHAPTER

Chapter 15

Not according to plan

* * *

She hates when well thought out plans don't go according to the set arrangement. This night was a complete waste.

Kyoya had been stolen away as soon as Sara had seen him, latching her self to his arm rubbing her face into his shoulder, in a flirtatious manner. It was nauseating; Emiko was not one for displays of affection, especially in a business setting such as this. Sara lack of etiquette was appalling. She could just hear the hushed talk, from the watching business men and their wives. Emiko distanced herself from the couple, she couldn't bring herself to be seen around sure behavior, and she felt apologetic for leaving poor Kyoya. That didn't mean she was going to be part of any of that. She had the Kitamura name to think about.

She sat at a table in the excluded area, enjoying the peace. She knew she should be chatting and making an impression, but she simply didn't care for it at the moment. She was more interested in tracing shapes into crème colored table cloth, and her wine glass. She was so interested in tracing of hexagon with her French tipped nail that she didn't see him until his flowed into the sit to her left. Hazel eyes took in chocolate ones as a smile grace her lips. "Mori-san"

A small smile and a nod was her answer. Her eyes scanned from the absent blonde, only to find him on the dance floor.

He was dancing with a girl from her school an upper classmen, Emiko couldn't remember her name only that she was from an only daughter of a business associate of her fathers. Her eyes return to the content Hani. He was slowly dancing with the girl his head resting on her bare shoulder; he turned his face moving his face to her bare neck. Emiko could only smile as the girl's face innocently colored at the action. The girl continued to lead the slow dance, her eyes softly closing her cheek dropped to rest on his golden hair. The height difference between the two would usually be a source of amusement for some, given she was at least a head taller than him, and he look much like a grade school student.

A smile graced her lips, her heart swelled; it was touching in a teen love story sort of way, beyond the normal rules and roles of life. Her eyes dropped to the table cloth. She had had too much wine; her naïve heart was acting up. There was no place for such thoughts in her life. Her eyes rose to the silent male to her side. His eyes were also on the couple on the dance floor.

"When did it happen?" she questioned, she wasn't sure what she was asking. When did Hani meet the girl? When did Hani become this boy holding and dancing with a girl like a man in love? When did Hani choose to embrace a girl instead of his precious Usa-chan.

"When we weren't looking?" came the deep velvet answer.

Hazel eyes met chocolate ones; another slow song filled the air.

"Want to dance Mori-san" Emiko invited with a mischievous smile.

Her only answer was him rising to his feet offering her a russet hand. She flashed a smile placing her hand in his hand.

He was a good dance he led smoothly, he kept a respectful distance between them and his hands did not wander. Not that she expected such discourteous behavior from this host. She found herself relaxing and just letting him lead her, even letting out a small sigh at the slow twirl. The song began to fade out he slowed them to a soft halt, he stepped back putting more distance between them. She looked at him dazed her eyes searching his chocolate pools. A russet hand came into her sight, she couldn't think why until she felt it slide across her cheek tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

She couldn't help it, she giggled. She had too much wine.

"Emiko"

Her head swing toward the sound. The possible whiplash in her neck was nothing compare to the hard glinting at her through thin lens.

"Kyoya" She said timidly, for some reason she felt as if had been caught doing something wrong and needed to explain her actions to reassure him of her innocence. Then she remembered Sara, and him letting her hang all over him, when they were suppose to put their plan into action, the plan that he contacted her in the first place in hopes of achieving.

"Yes Kyoya." She stated voice cool.

"Your father is looking for you." He stated eyes searching hers, she gave a nod, before turning back to Mori.

"Thank you for the dance Mori" She said with a small smile, before turning and leaving the two men.

Kyoya gave Mori calculating stare before a short nod before turning and leaving.

Fin

I know it really short and I apologize but I think I got my muse back. So I know where I'm going finally. I know most of this focus a lot around Hani and an unknown girl, which I may expand on later in another story. But mostly I wanted to take Hani away from his child persona for a moment. I know I sometimes forget he's one of oldest, because of how he acts . anyway back to the real point of the chapter…… Mori (though he can be changed by popular demand) has been added to add conflict and drama, and a little bit of a triangle, it will not take away from the main and important pairing of Emiko/Kyoya but Sara is still there for that too.

Next chapter, Should Kyoya and Emiko have a fight??????? Or should I let it fester a little longer for a big explosive fight later? You decide!!!!!!

Thanks for all the support and Patience.

Special thanks to the following for their suggestions and help.

the-clumsy-one: Hope you liked the Hani bit, I enjoyed writing it.

yuMeNami: I don't know about the challenge between Emiko and Sara but I have an idea a completely cheesy and romantic one that I think you'll enjoy.

Shoko-Chan:  sorry the chap is short but I think the direction is set so Chapters will keep coming.

XxVioletAshesxX:  YAY argument!

bringme2life:  O_O super long review…… WOW. I love your ideas and I love your support you've been with me since the beginning and I'm glad I haven't lost you –tear eyes- I hope you like the direction this is going. Please keep giving the support and suggestions.

Chapter may be changed and edited and/or added at a later day.

Standard disclaimer applies.

I hope to have next chapter up soon.


End file.
